TROP BLONDE POUR TOI, WEASLEY !
by Falyla
Summary: Défi no 19 d'Ivrian. Chapitre 6 en ligne. Fleur doit effectuer un stage d'un mois avec Charlie Weasley. Ce dernier ne peut pas refuser mais décide de mettre tout en oeuvre pour la faire déguerpir...
1. Default Chapter

Salut à tous !

Alors que ma fic « le Sacrifice du Serpent » arrive gentiment à son terme, je sens pointer l'envie d'écrire d'autres fics. J'avais déjà mis en chantier une nouvelle fic mais les défis d'Ivrian m'ont, comme qui dirait, interpellée !

Je me suis laissé tenter…

Ceux qui me connaissent, reconnaîtront mon personnage Kiara Weasley ( dont je ne peux décidément plus me passer ! LOL). Elle aime trop les dragons pour que j'envisage de l'exclure de cette fic (cf. Le Lion et le Serpent)

Pour les autres, je ne peux que leur recommander chaudement mes autres fics.

Vous retrouverez dans cette fic les couples formés dans « Les malheurs de Drago Malefoy ».

Je sais, ça peut paraître déroutant au premier abord mais, moi, je trouve ça très amusant de mêler les personnages de mes différentes fics.

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages sont à JKR, l'idée de base de cette fic appartient à Ivrian, catalogue des défis, n° 19. Je l'ai cependant très librement adapté. Kiara Wealsey est à moi, c'est mon bébé !

**Paring **: Fleur/Charlie, Kiara/Dean, Harry/Drago.

**Rating**: R

**Petite note de l'auteure** :Cette histoire est entièrement **hétéro**. Le couple H/D est simplement évoqué. **Pas de slash à l'horizon**. Pour les amateurs(trices), ne désespérez pas ! Je vais mettre une fic H/D en chantier bientôt.

Un dernier mot à l'intention de **Gody **si elle lit cette fic, je reprends volontairement le même titre que toi, simplement parce Ivrian a trouvé celui qui convenait le mieux ! J'espère que tu me pardonnes.

Un grand merci à Remus Lupin, mon correcteur adoré, qui, malgré un agenda over-booké et les sables mouvants d'une nouvelle connexion ADSL, a trouvé un peu de temps à me consacrer.

Bonne lecture et faites-moi part de vos commentaires.

Chapitre 1 

- Il n'en est pas question ! Je refuse catégoriquement !

Kiara Weasley regarda stoïquement son bouillant cousin froisser rageusement le parchemin qu'elle lui avait tendu et le jeter avec force à travers la pièce.

- Charlie…soupira-t-elle, nous n'avons pas le choix. On ne peut pas refuser et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Alors, fais un effort, c'est seulement pour un mois.

- UN MOIS ?? Mais comment je vais faire pour supporter cette nana tout un mois ? J'ai pas besoin qu'une fille à papa vienne foutre le bordel chez moi !

- Tu viens de mettre le doigt sur le nœud du problème, Charlie. C'est son père qui nous paie alors, sincèrement, je ne vois pas comment on peut dire non.

Le rouquin parut se figer sur place et la regarda comme s'il lui était poussé une deuxième tête.

- Hein ??

Kiara secoua la tête, faussement navrée.

- Charlie, tu es vraiment consternant. Je comprends parfaitement que ton mépris de l'administration t'ait contraint à quitter le Ministère de régulation des Dragons, mais là, avoue, quand même, que c'est le bouquet ! Tu ne sais qui te verse ton salaire ?

Charlie haussa les épaules pour cacher son embarras.

- C'est la Fondation « Draconis », non ? tenta-t-il de se justifier.

- Et qui finance la Fondation « Draconis » ? questionna Kiara avec lenteur comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant particulièrement obtus.

Son cousin se renfrogna et grommela :

- Sais pas…

- Tous nos travaux, toutes nos recherches, ce laboratoire et la maison qui t'est allouée sont financés par François Delacour. S'il a décidé que sa fille allait passer un stage pratique ici, nous ne pouvons que nous incliner.

Le jeune homme serra les poings de rage.

- Pas si je peux l'empêcher !

Kiara se leva du bureau sur lequel elle était assise et s'approcha.

- Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe. D'accord, nous sommes un peu stressés par la nouvelle couvée qui se présente et ce n'est pas vraiment le moment d'avoir une stagiaire. Mais ton agressivité m'étonne un peu. Tu la connais, cette Fleur Delacour ?

Les yeux bleu outremer de Charlie s'obscurcirent encore.

- Ouais. Elle a été choisie par la Coupe de Feu pour participer au Tournoi des 3 Sorciers quand Harry était en 4ème année. Elle représentait l'école de Beauxbâtons.

- Oui, bien sûr. Je me rappelle maintenant. Et alors ?

- Alors rien ! Ce n'est pas une fille de terrain, c'est tout ! En plus elle parle anglais avec un horrible accent !

Kiara réprima un éclat de rire et haussa un sourcil moqueur.

- Tu as raison ! C'est vraiment un crime impardonnable ! Comment ose-t-elle ? commenta-t-elle, narquoise. Ce qui lui valut un regard meurtrier de la part de Charlie. Ecoute, soyons logiques, si la Coupe de Feu l'a désignée, ça veut dire qu'elle est compétente, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien lui reprocher ?

La bouche de Charlie se tordit en une horrible grimace.

- Crois-moi, Kiara, avec cette fille-là, c'est un paquet d'emmerdes qui va nous tomber dessus ! Et je pèse mes mots ! lâcha-t-il sévèrement. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses courtes mèches rousses. Je vais voir comment se porte notre portée, ajouta-t-il, avant de quitter le bureau.

Kiara resta un instant interloquée devant le comportement de son cousin. Pas que Charlie soit d'une nature calme mais là…La simple évocation de cette Fleur Delacour le mettait à cran.

Elle eut une moue amusée et fit quelques pas dans la pièce pour ramasser la boule de parchemin froissé qui avait roulé derrière la corbeille à papier. Elle le déplia soigneusement et relut la missive.

La demoiselle en question était prévue pour le lendemain. Kiara était impatiente de connaître celle qui avait laissé un si mauvais souvenir à Charlie alors que le Tournoi des 3 Sorciers avait eu lieu huit ans auparavant.

Kiara jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et sursauta. Déjà 19 heures ! Elle termina d'annoter les dernières prises de températures qu'elle avait effectué le matin même sur les trois œufs prêts à éclore. Elle remarqua, avec un froncement de sourcils que le numéro 2 affichait une courbe anormalement descendante depuis deux semaines. Ça ne l'avait pas frappée jusque-là car l'écart était infime par rapport au jour précédant mais maintenant qu'elle mettait les tableaux à jour, c'était plutôt inquiétant. Elle écrivit une petite note dans son planning du lendemain. Ce genre de détail ne devait pas être négligé.

Elle rangea son bureau, décrocha sa cape de laine et sortit à la recherche de Charlie. Bien que le calendrier officiel affichât un joyeux début d'été, l'air des Carpates restait plutôt frisquet pour la saison.

Elle avança prudemment parmi les rochers et le trouva en train de nourrir un jeune Magyar à pointes.

- Comment se porte notre mascotte ?

- Ma foi, affamé comme d'habitude. Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-il en scrutant brièvement le ciel.

- Suffisamment tard pour que je rentre chez moi. Malgré le décalage horaire, je ne suis pas en avance.

Elle posa une main sur son épaule et la tapota, exagérément compatissante.

- Te fais pas de bile ! Demain, j'assurerai la visite guidée complète.

- Et les autres jours ? Qui va se la coltiner, hein ? grogna-t-il.

Kiara, cette fois ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

- Et ça t'amuse en plus ?! s'indigna le rouquin, les mains sur les hanches.

- Franchement ? Oui ! Pour le reste, je ne peux malheureusement rien faire pour toi. C'est toi le professeur diplômé es dragons ! Pas moi ! Allez, je file ! Dean m'a dit qu'il terminait à 20 heures.

Cette dernière information attira l'attention de Charlie qui en oublia sa mauvaise humeur.

- Vraiment ? C'est nouveau ça !

Kiara eut un grand sourire.

- Oui. L'émission qu'il anime avec Lee Jordan sur R.I.T.M. a fait ses preuves et ils ont changé de tranche horaire.

- Alors, Dean ne fait plus la nuit ?

La jeune femme eut un sourire radieux.

- Eh non ! Je l'ai tout à moi ! Enfin, pas ce soir. On attend Harry et Drago pour le dîner. Bon, il faut vraiment que je file, à demain !

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue de son cousin. Elle recula un peu puis dans un claquement sec, elle transplana directement dans son appartement de Londres.

La soirée était bien avancée. Kiara laissa les trois garçons débattre des mérites de la cire d'abeille pour lustrer un manche de balai et alla préparer du café. Quand elle revint, la discussion n'avait pas avancé d'un iota. Kiara décida qu'il était temps d'aller à la pêche aux renseignements.

- Dites-moi, les garçons, qui peut me parler de Mademoiselle Delacour, Fleur de son prénom ?

Les trois sorciers se turent brusquement et se tournèrent vers elle.

- Fleur ? répéta Harry. Et bien, je crois bien que je ne l'ai jamais revue depuis le Tournoi. Pourquoi tu nous parles d'elle ?

- Figurez-vous que cette jeune dame doit faire un stage pratique d'un mois pour clore ses études et ce n'est qu'ensuite qu'elle pourra présenter sa thèse sur les Créatures Magiques. Charlie est absolument furax. Ce que j'aimerai savoir, c'est pourquoi il en a tellement après elle.

Dean et Drago haussèrent les épaules en signe d'ignorance mais Harry remua inconfortablement sur sa chaise et se mit à étudier les moulures du plafond avec un intérêt suspect.

Kiara fronça les sourcils et pointa un index menaçant sur lui.

- Harry ! Si tu ne me dis pas tout de suite ce que tu sais…

- Mais je ne peux pas ! protesta Harry, Charlie me tuerait s'il apprenait que…

- Oh ! A ce point-là ? le coupa Kiara sans vergogne.

Harry rougit et se tut, furieux contre lui-même d'avoir réagi si vivement.

- Alors ? insista la sorcière.

Le jeune homme lui opposa un refus obstiné. Elle se tourna alors un regard suppliant vers Drago.

- Oh non ! Pas question ! s'empressa de répondre le blond. Si Harry ne veut rien te dire, ce n'est pas moi qui l'obligerais.

Kiara soupira lourdement, momentanément vaincue. Puis une lueur alluma ses prunelles bleu et or.

- D'accord. De toute façon, je finirai bien par savoir.

Dean, Drago et Harry s'entreregardèrent furtivement et adoptèrent la même expression d'intense résignation devant l'air déterminé de Kiara.

Charlie vérifia une dernière fois que la femelle dragon allait bien, que ses œufs étaient bien à l'abri dans leur nid avant de se diriger vers la maison qui jouxtait les locaux.

Il l'occupait depuis plus d'un an et l'avait immédiatement considéré comme « sa »  maison. Et aujourd'hui, il apprenait que tout ceci appartenait à _Papa_ Delacour. Voilà qui changeait considérablement les choses.

Avec un soupir résigné, il entra.

Avait-il délibérément ignoré que le père de la peste blonde finançait son projet ? Charlie ne savait pas trop s'il avait fait ça consciemment ou pas mais les faits étaient là.

Sa cousine Kiara, avec leur passion partagée pour les dragons, l'avait soutenu et encouragé. Elle avait démarché, pendant des mois, tous les riches sorciers susceptibles de participer au projet et de le parrainer. Il y avait eu beaucoup de promesses et peu de résultats concrets. Et puis finalement, alors qu'ils désespéraient de voir leur plan aboutir un jour, Kiara avait annoncé que le miracle s'était produit.

Une fondation du nom de « Draconis » acceptait de prendre en charge tous les frais d'installation et d'encadrement. Des locaux appropriés et une maison avaient été construits sur un replat surplombant le Défilé de la Tour Rouge. Cette faille naturelle dans le massif sud-est des Carpates était absolument parfaite. La gigantesque fissure entre les deux pans de montagne offrait un endroit idéal pour élever et préserver les Noirs de Transylvanie, une espèce de dragon en voie de disparition.

Charlie avait quitté son poste au Département de la régulation des Dragons et avait foncé tête baissée dans son projet, laissant le côté paperasse à Kiara qui s'en été acquitté avec brio.

C'est pourquoi après 14 mois, il ignorait encore qui virait son salaire chaque mois sur son compte à la banque Gringott.

Charlie se débarrassa de la lourde cape ignifugée et fila directement à la salle de bain. Casanova - c'est la dernière fois qu'il demandait à Kiara de trouver un nom de baptême à un animal - le jeune Magyar, n'avait pas encore appris à chasser et le nourrir de bêtes faisandées était particulièrement malodorant. S'il pouvait jeter un sortilège à son nez pour empêcher l'odeur de la viande plus que rance de le rendre nauséeux, en revanche rien n'amenuisait celle qui imprégnait ses vêtements. Il fit un tas de tout ce qu'il portait et les jeta dans une bassine fumante. Répondant au coup de baguette de Charlie, les habits se mirent à plonger et à replonger dans l'eau savonneuse, se tordant et se frottant contre les parois rugueuses de la cuvette. Satisfait, le sorcier se glissa sous la douche.

Il laissa longuement l'eau glisser sur sa peau parsemée de taches de son et vida son esprit.

La journée du lendemain s'annonçait comme un cauchemar éveillé. Et dire que s'il ne faisait rien, il allait en prendre pour 30 jours !

Il secoua vigoureusement sa tête projetant des centaines de gouttelettes autour de lui.

Non, certainement pas ! Cette pétasse peroxydée allait déguerpir vite fait ! Ou il ne s'appelait plus Charlie Weasley !

Un lent sourire sardonique fleurit sur ses lèvres pleines.

Oh oui ! Il connaissait tout un éventail d'activités qui allaient la dégoûter à jamais d'avoir mis les pieds en Roumanie…

A suivre…

J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'attends vos remarques.

Bisous

Falyla


	2. chapitre 2

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages sont à JKR, l'idée de base de cette fic appartient à Ivrian, catalogue des défis, n° 19. Je l'ai cependant très librement adapté. Kiara Wealsey est à moi, c'est mon bébé !

**Paring **: Fleur/Charlie, Kiara/Dean, Harry/Drago.

**Rating**: R

**Petite note de l'auteure** :Cette histoire est entièrement **hétéro**. Le couple H/D est simplement évoqué. **Pas de slash à l'horizon**.

**Angelina Delacour** : Salut toi ! Comment ça va ? Mon autre fic arrive gentiment à son terme. Pour les questions que tu te poses sur celle-ci, je répondrai : chaque chose en son temps…Bisous.

**Onarluca **: Oui, oui, je parle de Drago et Harry mais vraiment très peu. Bises.

Gody : Merci de ton gentil mot. Charlie, sadique ? Ma foi, peut-être un peu ! LOL. Bises. Alisa Adams : ça pète grave ?! LOL. La suite est là. Bisous. Stefie : Merci de trouver mes histoires géniales ! Je suis flattée ! Mes vacances ont été une suite d'emmerdes mais bon…ça arrive. Je revins quand même en forme ! LOL. Bises. 

**Remus James Lupin** : Le repos du correcteur ! LOL. A plus. Bisous.

**CrickSha** : Tu as parfaitement raison, c'est une question de goût. J'espère que la suite va autant te plaire. Bises.

**Vlabadaboum** : Joli pseudo ! LOL. Merci d'aimer le début de cette petite fic, voici la suite ! Bisous.

**Frite 12** : Salut ! Merci d'avoir répondu à mon test, c'était gentil ! Alors cette fic te plait ? Tant mieux ! Elle est amusante à écrire et me demande nettement moins de réflexion que le « sacrifice ». La suite est juste plus bas. Bises.

**Vif d'Or** : Coucou ! Je suis de retour et mes fics aussi, enfin, la plupart d'entre elle ! LOL. Bisous.

**Tolede** : Ola el macho ! ça va chauffer dans ce chapitre ? Ouais mais pas forcément au sens où tu l'entends…Pour les yuri, je crois qu'on va classer ça dans les choses que je ne sais pas faire. Enfin, peut-être un jour…A plus. Bises.

**Lisandra** : Merci ! Bisous.

**Dega** : Elle va charger, la Fleur ?? LOL. Mouais… Mais pas tout de suite…Bises.

**Nfertiti **: Merci ! Voici la suite ! Bisous.

Bonne lecture…

Chapitre 2 

Kiara terminait sa deuxième tasse de café quand Dean fit son entrée dans la cuisine. Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser.

- B'jour, marmonna-t-il en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il se couvrit la bouche d'une main tout en frottant ses courts cheveux crépus de l'autre.

- Bonjour, répondit-elle en lui versant une tasse.

Dean la remercia d'un sourire, but une première gorgée avant de déclarer :

- Tu t'es levée tôt.

- C'est vrai. Mais c'est ce matin que je dois accueillir la princesse héritière alors je ne voulais pas être en retard.

Dean regarda pensivement le liquide sombre qu'il faisait tourner dans sa tasse.

- Ah oui. Fleur Delacour…dit-il à mi-voix.

Kiara haussa un sourcil.

- Que signifie ce « Fleur Delacour » chuchoté d'une voix rêveuse, demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

Il eut l'air légèrement gêné mais se reprit bien vite.

- Et bien, quand elle est arrivée à Poudlard avec la délégation de Beauxbâtons pour le Tournoi des 3 Sorciers, on peut dire qu'elle a fait… sensation.

- Ah ? Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que nous n'avions jamais eu l'occasion de voir une fille comme… ça.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ?

- Charlie ne t'a vraiment rien dit ?

- Rien.

- La grand-mère de Fleur Delacour est une Vélane.

Une lueur de compréhension s'alluma dans les yeux de Kiara.

- Ce qui fait, poursuivit le sorcier noir, que tous les garçons étaient instinctivement attirés par elle.

- Même toi, le taquina Kiara.

La peau couleur chocolat de Dean rendait impossible à détecter tout rougissement intempestif mais elle vit qu'il se dandinait inconfortablement sur sa chaise.

- Heu…Non, bien sûr ! J'étais bien trop jeune !

Kiara sourit d'un air narquois puis prit un air faussement compatissant.

- Oh ! Vraiment ? Pauvre garçon ! J'ai jamais su que tu avais souffert d'un éveil de puberté tardif !

Dean se renfrogna, vexé, tandis qu'elle gloussait sans retenue.

Kiara cessa de rire et reprit plus sérieusement.

- Alors Fleur a un quart de sang vélane. Et elle mène tous les hommes à la baguette.

Dean eut un sourire en coin.

- Je ne suis pas un spécialiste des mœurs des Vélanes mais je suppose qu'on peut affirmer sans se tromper qu'elle aura moins de succès auprès de Harry et Drago.

- Evidemment…

Il lui jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de baisser les yeux et de continuer son petit exposé.

- Les Vélanes, hommes ou femme, sont des êtres d'une exceptionnelle beauté et…sexuellement presque irrésistibles.

Kiara siffla entre ses lèvres.

- Et bien ! Charlie a de quoi se faire du souci !

Mais cette idée semblait bien plus la réjouir que l'inquiéter.

- Maintenant, tempéra Dean, je pense que le pouvoir d'attraction est moindre quand le sang est mélangé.

Kiara resta silencieuse un long moment puis se leva.

- J'étais déjà très impatiente de la connaître mais là…Je sens que les trente prochains jours vont être un régal ! Est-ce que notre beau célibataire aux cheveux de feu va se laisser envoûter par cette créature de rêve ?

Dean grimaça un peu.

- Tu sais, il n'y a rien de vraiment gratifiant à se laisser séduire par une Vélane, demi ou quart.

Kiara haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- C'est vrai quoi, la Vélane jette son dévolu sur une victime qui ne peut pas vraiment contrer l'attraction qu'elle dégage - ou alors, au prix d'efforts incroyables. Il y a de quoi se sentir un peu…lésé, non ? Les hommes aiment à choisir leur compagne, leur faire un brin de cour et n'apprécient guère de se faire manipuler par une vamp, aussi belle soit-elle.

Elle se pencha vers lui.

- Mais les Vélanes ne font que ce que leur dicte leur instinct, n'est-ce pas ? Elles n'ont pas non plus le pouvoir de le contrôler.

- Un ouvrage de bibliothèque te renseignerait sans doute mieux que moi. Mais effectivement, j'ai entendu parler de saison des amours et de choix de compagnon pour la vie. Mais là encore, il y a un bémol à cette affirmation quand il s'agit de descendance de Vélane. Moi je crois que si Fleur Delacour se révèle une redoutable séductrice, c'est qu'elle le veut bien.

Kiara hocha la tête en souriant.

- J'en prends bonne note.

Elle partit chercher sa cape et revint dans la cuisine.

- Je m'en vais. Je te raconterai. A ce soir, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

- A ce soir, ma puce.

Kiara consulta la petite horloge, cadeau de Dean, posée dans le coin de son bureau. Les deux aiguilles avaient la forme de battes de Quidditch - une grande et une petite - et la trotteuse se terminait par une minuscule sphère brune qui imitait assez bien le Cognard.

Il était près de 10 heures et demi et Fleur Delacour n'avait pas encore montré le bout de son joli petit nez.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Charlie entra.

Il regarda sa cousine et lui jeta une œillade significative. Ses yeux bleus lançaient des « je te l'avais bien dit ! » aussi clairement qu'une enseigne clignotante.

- Elle est en retard ! constata Charlie, avec mauvaise humeur.

Kiara posa sa plume en soupirant.

- Elle a sans doute une bonne raison. Tu veux un café ? Quoique dans ton état, une tisane à la mélisse soit sans doute plus indiquée…

- Qu'est que tu veux dire par « mon état » ? demanda-t-il, avec une pointe d'agressivité.

- Charlie, tu peux bien montrer les dents, tu ne m'impressionnes pas le moins du monde ! Cette fille te rend nerveux et…

- N'importe quoi ! la coupa-il vivement.

Kiara se contenta d'arquer un sourcil sceptique.

- Très bien. Je n'insiste pas ! Alors, café ?

Il acquiesça sans un mot.

Une fois la pause terminée, Kiara lui fit part de ses inquiétudes.

- Regarde ce tableau, Charlie. Tu vois ? La courbe de température du deuxième oeuf chute depuis quelques temps. C'est infime mais indéniable. Je ne sais pas trop ce que cela peut vouloir dire. J'ai voulu l'ausculter attentivement ce matin mais j'ai trouvé Perséphone tellement irascible que j'ai renoncé à le faire seule.

- Tu as raison, je la trouve nerveuse aussi.

Il resta pensif un long moment puis, se voulant optimiste, repoussa délibérément de son esprit l'éventuelle signification de ces symptômes.

- Pourtant elle continue à couver ses trois œufs, argumenta-t-il, plein d'espoir.

- C'est justement ce que je trouve étrange. Si le fœtus présentait une quelconque anomalie, elle l'écarterait de son nid sans pitié et refuserait de le couver. La sélection naturelle ne fait pas dans la dentelle.

Charlie soupira.

- Ce qui explique que les Noirs de Transylvanie sont en voie de disparition. Viens, on va tenter de tromper sa vigilance.

Dûment équipés de combinaison en cuir de dragon, Kiara et Charlie s'approchèrent du promontoire rocheux qui servait de nid à Perséphone. La femelle dragon, qui semblait somnoler tranquillement, ouvrit instantanément ses paupières écailleuses à leur approche et darda sur eux ses pupilles écarlates. Son comportement n'était en rien menaçant mais l'humeur des Noirs de Transylvanie n'était pas à prendre à la légère. En une fraction de seconde, ils pouvaient se dresser en rugissant et cracher un puissant jet de flammes, brûlant tout ce qui n'avait pas l'heur de leur plaire.

Les deux sorciers, baguettes pointées vers l'énorme animal, avancèrent néanmoins d'un pas assuré, Perséphone était habituée à leur présence. Kiara faisait ces relevés quotidiennement depuis presque 4 mois. Encore un mois et si tout se passait au mieux, ils assisteraient à l'éclosion des œufs.

- Elle a l'air plus calme que ce matin, dit Kiara à voix basse. Je vais amener l'œuf tout doucement vers moi. Tu es prêt ? Au cas où… ?

Charlie acquiesça silencieusement, ne quittant pas la femelle des yeux.

- Très bien. Allons-y.

La jeune fille prit une profonde inspiration et pointa sa baguette vers l'œuf gris perle délicatement marbré de noir et de rouge.

- _Mobiliovis_ !

L'œuf frémit entre les griffes de sa mère puis se souleva doucement. La dragonne émit une sorte de grondement sourd, faisant jaillir un nuage de fumée de ses narines mais ne bougea pas. Kiara ne se déconcentra pas en entendant le mouvement d'humeur de la femelle. Son attention était entièrement tournée vers l'œuf qui arrivait lentement dans sa direction. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres quand un claquement sec retentit derrière eux. Kiara et Charlie réprimèrent un sursaut mais se maîtrisèrent aisément. Une concentration parfaite était un gage de survie quand on travaillait avec des dragons.

- Bonjour ! fit une voix claire en contrebas. Y a quelqu'un ?

Charlie tressaillit quand il vit Perséphone plisser ses pupilles et tendre le cou en direction de la voix, indéniablement féminine, qui avait réitéré son salut un peu plus fort.

- Merde ! Il ne faut pas qu'elle s'approche ! Pas maintenant ! siffla Charlie entre les dents.

Kiara abaissa promptement sa baguette et le précieux embryon se posa sur un petit cairn de pierres aplaties dans un équilibre précaire tandis que la femelle dragon soulevait son énorme carcasse en grondant furieusement. Les petites cornes qui ornaient le dessus de son long museau frémirent alors qu'elle ouvrait la gueule, dévoilant d'impressionnants crocs jaunâtres, longs comme un bras d'homme et aiguisés comme des rasoirs.

Kiara déglutit péniblement, se demandant, une fois de plus, comme elle pouvait apprécier la beauté de ces créatures terrifiantes et les côtoyer chaque jour.

Sans même se consulter, fruit d'une longue collaboration, Kiara et Charlie crièrent d'une même voix :

- _Stupéfix_ !

Mais, avec une rapidité surprenante pour un animal de cette taille, Perséphone étendit ses ailes et s'éleva de quelques mètres dans les airs, évitant ainsi le sortilège d'immobilisation et retomba lourdement sur le sol, faisant trembler la terre sous le choc.

D'en bas, Fleur Delacour aperçut les deux sorciers et décida de les rejoindre puisque, manifestement, sa présence n'avait pas été remarquée.

Elle entreprit d'escalader le chemin escarpé et le sentit bouger sous ses pieds quand l'énorme dragon noir se posa.

Elle avait presque atteint le sommet du promontoire rocheux quand elle les appela à nouveau :

- Bonjour ! Je suis Fleur Delacour.

Elle se hissa sur le replat rocailleux en assurant sa prise et releva la tête en écartant d'un élégant geste de la main le rideau de cheveux blond argenté qui lui masquait la vue.

- Désolée pour mon ret…

Sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres quand elle vit l'énorme dragon. Les yeux écarquillés, elle resta là, figée, à la fois fascinée et terrifiée par l'animal.

Perséphone, se sentant menacée par la présence de l'inconnue si près de son nid, poussa un rugissement de rage en crachant un long jet de flammes dans le ciel.

Fleur sursauta violemment mais ne fit pas un geste pour s'éloigner. Elle était comme hypnotisée par le reflet des écailles noires qui luisaient sur les flancs de la femelle dragon comme de l'ardoise au soleil.

Prêts à jeter le _Stupéfix_ une seconde fois, Kiara et Charlie s'entreregardèrent une fraction de seconde de trop pour et ce fut le drame.

Le dragon, fou furieux, émit un nouveau jet de flammes et Kiara se sentit projetée en arrière, balayée par son souffle brûlant. Quand son crâne toucha durement le sol, elle eut l'impression qu'il allait se fendre en deux. Une vive douleur lui vrilla la tête tandis que sa vue s'obscurcissait. Elle combattit les ténèbres qui commençaient de l'engloutir et dans un dernier effort, se roula en boule dans le maigre espoir de se protéger. Puis, elle resta étendue par terre, plongeant doucement dans l'inconscience.

Charlie lui cria quelque chose qui se perdit dans les mugissements enragés de la femelle. Perséphone, constatant que l'intruse n'avait pas disparu de son champ de vision, frappa rageusement du pied, rechignant à quitter son nid et lui envoya une longue gerbe de feu. Fleur hurla et chercha fébrilement un abri du regard, les yeux rendus larmoyants par la fumée âcre qui l'entourait.

A quelques mètres d'elle, elle repéra une sorte de monticule de pierres plates surmonté étrangement par un rocher presque rond.

Elle y était presque quand se sentit brusquement soulevée du sol. Charlie avait compris en même temps que la femelle que Fleur se dirigeait droit sur l'œuf. Il se jeta sur elle et les fit rouler le plus loin possible, derrière un amas rocheux tandis que Perséphone, ses pupilles rouge sang, brillantes comme les flammes de l'enfer, se précipitait vers eux en rugissant et crachant, les ailes déployées et battant furieusement, bien décidée à réduire en cendres ces humains qui s'attaquaient à sa future progéniture.

Charlie se dégagea promptement et pointa sa baguette sur le poitrail du dragon. Malheureusement, lancé par une personne seule, le sortilège de stupéfixion n'avait que très peu d'effet sur un animal de cette taille. Il lança un regard désespéré vers la silhouette de Kiara qu'il devinait plus loin, malgré la fumée.

Trop occupé à réfléchir au moyen de les sortir de ce merdier - transplaner dans un autre endroit aurait été possible mais Kiara n'était visiblement pas en état – il ne vit pas Fleur se positionner à ses côtés et lever sa baguette.

- _Morpheus_ ! cria-elle d'une voix enrouée mais assurée.

Un rayon bleu en jaillit et frappa la femelle dragon à la tête, la stoppant dans son élan alors qu'elle approchait du cairn sur lequel son œuf était posé. Elle poussa un grondement étonné puis ses yeux se révulsèrent alors que le sort de sommeil faisait son effet. L'énorme corps écailleux de Perséphone vacilla un bref instant puis bascula en avant, inerte.

Charlie ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Il venait d'assister, impuissant, à quatre mois de travail réduit en miettes en une seconde.

La femelle était tombée sur le monticule de pierres et, dans sa chute, avait écrasé son œuf.

A suivre…

J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'attends vos remarques.

Bisous

Falyla


	3. chapitre 3

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages sont à JKR, l'idée de base de cette fic appartient à Ivrian, catalogue des défis, n 19. Je l'ai cependant très librement adapté. Kiara Wealsey est à moi, c'est mon bébé !

**Paring **: Fleur/Charlie, Kiara/Dean, Harry/Drago.

**Rating**: R

**Petite note de l'auteure** :Cette histoire est entièrement **hétéro**. Le couple H/D est simplement évoqué. **Pas de slash à l'horizon**.

**Nfertiti** : Je te trouve bien sévère avec Fleur ! Bisous

**Dega **: C'est certain, elle ne marque pas de point, sur ce coup-là ! LOL Bises.

**Frite 12** : Coucou ! C'est sûr, Charlie n'est pas ravi ! Merci d'être fidèle au poste. Bisous.

**Vif d'Or** : Je vais la défendre un peu parce que j'aime pas quand c'est trop manichéen. On va dire que c'est son premier jour et qu'elle pouvait ne pas savoir. Bises.

**CrickSha **: Merci d'apprécier mon chapitre et j'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi. Bisous.

**One Winged ngel** : Merci! Je vais faire de mon mieux! Bises.

**Cacile **: KOUA !?? Une review de toi ? 00 Et j'apprends que tu as adoré LMDDM. Je suis plus que flattée, vraiment ! Voici donc la suite. Bises.

**Lisandra** : Merci ! Bisous.

**Tolede **: Ola el macho ! Comme le voulait Ivrian dans son défi, il fallait qu'ils s'engueulent tout le temps ! Et tu me connais, je n'ai pas de mal à trouver des sujets de disputes…A plus. Bises.

**Alisa Adams** : Je n'ose avouer que ta review me fait encore rire. Comme d'hab. tu sais résumer les situations en un minimum de mots ! LOL. Bisous.

**Bee Orchid** : Tu sais bien compter ! LOL. La suite est juste plus bas. Bises.

**Vlabadaboum** : On va supposer qu'en huit ans, elle a perdu son si terrible accent, hein ? LOL. Tu sais, si tu lis mes autres fics, tu dois savoir que j'aime les rapports équilibrés entre les personnages. M'acharner sur Fleur n'a que peu d'intérêt pour moi. Y en faut pour tout le monde ! LOL J'espère aussi que Ivrian va lire cette fic et l'aimer. Bisous.

**Petite note de l'auteure (bis)** : Comme vous avez pu vous en rendre compte, cette fic n'est pas updatée aussi régulièrement que je le souhaiterais. Il m'est mathématiquement impossible de faire un chapitre par semaine. Entre la fin du « Sacrifice » et la traduction de « love me, love me not », je n'ai pas assez de temps. J'ai relevé le défi de Ivrian avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme et cette histoire sera écrite et terminée comme toutes les autres mais la mise en ligne se fera au coup par coup, sans jour prédéterminé.

Chapitre 3 

Le nuage de poussière retomba et la fumée âcre se dissipa peu à peu, dévoilant l'étendue désastre.

Charlie Weasley entendit Fleur Delacour tenter d'étouffer une quinte de toux plus ou moins élégamment mais elle échoua lamentablement. Il se retourna, laissant son regard glisser sur elle. La sorcière française, tout comme lui, était entièrement recouverte de suie et de cendres. Les vapeurs acides de la fumée l'avaient fait larmoyer et de petites rigoles humides et grisâtres sillonnaient ses joues. Ses incroyables cheveux blond argenté, d'ordinaire doux et brillants, étaient striés de noir et roussis par endroit. Ses habits n'étaient pas en meilleur état. La pluie de gravas qui s'était abattue sur eux lors de la chute de la femelle dragon, les avaient rendus poussiéreux et ternes, une longue déchirure courait le long de la jambe gauche de son pantalon et sa veste semblait partiellement brûlée au niveau de son épaule. Mais les vêtements de Fleur étaient si sales qu'il n'était sûr de rien.

Il eut un sourire presque féroce en voyant que toute la vénéneuse beauté dont elle se glorifiait, avait été réduite à néant en quelques minutes. La jeune fille reprit son souffle et leva vers lui ses pupilles bleu pâle. Presque malgré lui, Charlie se sentit happé par ces iris qui lui rappelaient la couleur d'un lac de montagne. Il eut soudain envie de plonger dans ces profondeurs glacées et de s'y noyer. Reprenant brusquement ses esprits, il secoua la tête pour chasser le léger vertige qui s'était emparé de lui et lui décocha son œillade la plus meurtrière.

- Reste-là, toi ! ordonna-t-il, en lui désignant le rocher d'un index impérieux, au cas où elle n'aurait pas compris ses paroles.

« _Et crois-moi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre_ » pensa-t-il rageusement avant de se précipiter vers Kiara.

Fleur le regarda s'éloigner, stupéfaite par son comportement. Sans doute, son impolitesse était-elle à mettre sur le compte du choc de l'incident. Ne venait-elle pas de leur sauver la vie en plongeant cette monstrueuse créature dans le sommeil alors que celle-ci s'apprêtait à les piétiner sauvagement ?

Charlie se pencha vers le corps inanimé de sa cousine. Sa position fœtale révéla une vilaine entaille à l'arrière de la tête, formant une masse de sang coagulé, de poussière et de longs cheveux noirs, emmêlés et gluants. Avec précaution, il prit son pouls et soupira de soulagement. A l'aide de sa baguette, il invoqua un brancard. Ensuite il lança sur la jeune fille un sortilège d'immobilisation et l'y déposa délicatement. Puis il fit flotter la civière dans les airs en direction du laboratoire.

Malgré l'état peu ragoûtant de sa blessure, Kiara ne semblait souffrir que d'une commotion et c'était déjà ça. Il frémit en pensant à la tournure catastrophique qu'avaient pris les événements en quelques minutes.

_Merde ! Tout ça à cause cette…blondasse !_

Il pivota dans sa direction pour la gratifier d'un autre regard furieux pour constater… qu'elle n'était pas sur le rocher qu'il lui avait indiqué !

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda soudain une voix inquiète dans son dos.

Charlie sursauta et s'en voulut aussitôt. Il détestait se faire surprendre. Il résista à la tentation de ne pas répondre, c'était puéril et il avait passé l'âge de ce genre de gamineries.

- C'est moins grave que ça en a l'air, répondit-il d'un ton sincère mais terriblement hargneux.

- Tant mieux, fit-elle, visiblement soulagée, tout en lui emboîtant le pas.

Le sorcier fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Depuis quand cette pimbêche se souciait-elle des autres ?

- En tout cas, c'est pas grâce à toi ! jeta-t-il méchamment. Tu as failli tous nous faire tuer ! Mais bon Dieu ! Qui t'a demandé de ramener tes fesses sur le promontoire ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux sous la violence de cette attaque verbale. Outrée, elle cala ses poings sur ses hanches.

- Je ne pouvais pas savoir ! Quand je suis arrivée, il n'y avait personne et…

- S'il n'y avait personne pour t'accueillir, la coupa-t-il sèchement, c'est que tu étais en retard ! Je suis navré de t'apprendre que nous ne sommes pas à ta disposition ! Ici, nous travaillons ! Il n'y avait aucune raison que notre journée pâtisse de ton manque d'organisation !

- Sache que je suis une personne très organisée, Weasley !

Il eut un sourire froid.

- Vraiment ? C'est le choix de ta tenue qui t'a pris du temps, alors ?

L'idée de lui expliquer que son Portoloin était défectueux et l'avait envoyée à des centaines de kilomètres de là l'effleura un bref instant puis elle renonça. Il était visible que Charlie Weasley n'avait nul envie d'écouter ses explications.

- Pauvre con ! siffla-t-elle entre les dents dans sa langue maternelle.

Le rouquin retint un rictus un moqueur. L'entendre proférer des grossièretés en français, alors qu'elle pensait qu'il n'en comprenait pas un traître mot, était, tout bien considéré, bien plus amusant qu'insultant.

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules sans répliquer et continua son chemin.

Même s'il mourait d'envie de lui tordre le cou pour les dégâts qu'elle avait provoqués, il avait le sens des priorités. D'abord il fallait soigner Kiara et ensuite seulement, il pourrait tuer la Vélane.

Ils entrèrent dans le laboratoire. Charlie déposa sa cousine sur une table d'examen et la libéra de son immobilisme puis il disparut dans une autre pièce. Fleur regardait autour d'elle à la recherche de quoi nettoyer la plaie de Kiara. Elle repéra une boîte de premiers soins sur le haut d'une étagère, la prit du bout des doigts et la mit sur un chariot métallique, proche du lit. Ensuite elle voulut enlever sa veste mais la douleur qu'elle ressentit dans l'épaule l'en dissuada. Elle se contenta d'en relever les manches et se lava soigneusement les mains et les avant-bras, le reste pouvait attendre. Quand Charlie revint, elle avait préparé une série de cotons imbibés de lotion désinfectante et s'apprêtait à commencer sans lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il agressivement.

Fleur se tourna vers lui son visage gris et poussiéreux et soupira, excédée.

- D'après toi ?

Elle l'entendit grommeler une réponse inintelligible.

- Pardon ?

- Je disais, fit-il en articulant, cette fois, exagérément, que je viens d'appeler l'infirmière par réseau de cheminette. Elle ne va pas tarder.

- Très bien. Mais je pense qu'elle ne sera pas contre un petit peu d'aide. Si l'entaille est propre, elle pourra s'en occuper immédiatement, non ?

Charlie acquiesça de mauvaise grâce.

- Tu t'es lavé les mains ? Oui ? Viens, tu pourras lui écarter les cheveux pendant que j'applique les cotons sur la coupure.

Il faillit se rebiffer face au ton autoritaire qu'elle avait employé mais visiblement, elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait et Kiara ne méritait pas qu'une bouffée d'orgueil mal placée l'empêche de recevoir les soins appropriés. Il prit donc place de l'autre côté de la table d'examen et suivit les instructions de la jeune française.

De ses larges mains, il maintenait les mèches collées de sa cousine tandis que Fleur tamponnait doucement la coupure en éliminant le plus possible d'impuretés. Quand elle estimait que le coton était trop sale, elle le jetait et en prenait un autre.

De temps en temps, la main fine et fraîche de la sorcière effleurait celle de Charlie. Il tentait alors de prendre un air dégagé alors que cette simple caresse involontaire lui envoyait des décharges électriques dans tout le corps. Il croisa le regard pâle de la Vélane alors qu'elle travaillait consciencieusement et y vit danser une lueur d'amusement.

Il faillit grincer des dents. Cette garce se moquait ouvertement de son trouble ! Foutue Vélane qui croyait qu'elle avait tous les hommes à ses pieds d'un simple battement de cils !

Penser à ses cils fut une très mauvaise idée. Machinalement, il regarda à nouveau ses yeux et se sentit immédiatement hypnotisé par ses iris vert-de-gris.

Il secoua violemment la tête pour échapper au magnétisme de la Vélane et détourna brusquement le regard, se fixant sur les moulures du plafond.

Il se sentait bouillir. De colère et de désir.

Par Merlin ! Comment pouvait-elle faire ça ? Elle était aussi séduisante qu'une harpie avec ses cheveux emmêlés et cendreux !

Et pourtant, il se sentait irrémédiablement attiré et ça il ne pouvait le tolérer. Très fâché contre lui-même, il aboya :

- Arrête ça immédiatement !

Fleur eut une moue qui se voulait innocente mais ne put masquer l'étincelle de triomphe qui brillait au fond de ses yeux.

- Je croyais que tu y étais insensible. Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as dit un jour ? demanda-t-elle, ouvertement moqueuse.

Charlie se crispa aussitôt et se maudit de rougir comme un adolescent.

- C'est toujours le cas ! affirma-t-il, mentant sans vergogne. Mais toutes ses minauderies sont vraiment écœurantes !

Fleur fit un violent effort sur elle-même pour ne pas paraître vexée. Charlie Weasley était le seul avec qui elle avait essuyé un cuisant revers, le seul qui n'ait jamais succombé à son charme de Vélane. Au Tournoi des 3 Sorciers, il l'avait éconduite sans ménagement, allant même jusqu'à la traiter « petite allumeuse de bas étage ». Horriblement humiliée, elle avait juré de lui faire payer son indifférence. Huit ans plus tard, l'instant semblait proche.

Alors qu'il pensait avoir gagner cette manche, la Française répliqua :

- Alors, je ne vois pas où est le problème, Weasley. Ce qui ne touche pas ne peut te déranger, non ? Ou alors…

Elle se leva du tabouret sur lequel elle était perchée et se pencha vers lui en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Charlie sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge et il déglutit péniblement. Elle se pencha encore, son petit nez retroussé touchait presque celui de Charlie. Le souffle léger de la jeune fille lui caressa le visage, ses lèvres l'effleurèrent si brièvement qu'il se demanda si ce geste était réel ou un simple produit de son imagination. Son cœur battait comme un fou tandis elle approchait sa bouche de son oreille.

- …Ou alors, reprit-elle d'une voix rauque et sensuelle qui le fit frémir, toute cette belle indifférence n'est qu'une façade sur le point de s'écrouler ?

Ces paroles lui firent l'effet d'une douche froide. Il se leva d'un bond et se recula comme s'il s'était fait mordre par un serpent.

- JAMAIS ! cria-t-il à deux doigts de perdre son sang-froid. Tu n'es qu'une garce sans aucune morale. Jamais je ne deviendrai ton jouet, mets-toi bien ça dans la tête !

Fleur semblait trouver son éclat plutôt de bonne augure. Elle eut un sourire carnassier.

- C'est ce que nous verrons.

Le rouquin fulmina littéralement devant la calme détermination de la sorcière. Il avait envie de la coller au mur et de…et de…

« _De quoi, au fait ? Tu veux la gifler ? L'embrasser sauvagement, peut-être ? Pour lui montrer qui est le maître du jeu ?_ » murmura une petite voix très dérangeante dans un coin de sa tête.

Il repoussa cette idée saugrenue avec force et laissa sa colère le dominer.

- JE NE VEUX PAS DE TOI ! C'EST TROP DIFFICILE A COMPRENDRE POUR TA PETITE CERVELLE DE PIAF ?

Fleur ouvrit la bouche pour protester quand une toux embarrassée se fit entendre. Les deux sorciers se retournèrent d'un bloc en direction du bruit. Un jeune homme brun était sur le pas de la porte, tête baissée, manifestement très gêné d'avoir été témoin des dernières paroles du sorcier roux. Il avait atterri dans la cheminée quelques instants auparavant mais personne n'avait remarqué sa présence.

Charlie se calma aussitôt et s'avança vers le jeune homme.

- Oh. Bonjour Vlad. Tu es venu avec ta mère ?

- Non. Le cas dont elle était en train de s'occuper s'est soudain compliqué, ce qui va la retarder un peu. Elle m'a envoyé donner les premiers soins. Comment va Kiara ?

Charlie lui désigna la table d'auscultation. L'apprenti médico-mage avança vers Kiara sans oser lever les yeux vers Fleur. Elle devait se sentir suffisamment mortifiée par le rejet sans équivoque de Charlie, elle n'avait pas besoin, en plus, qu'il la dévisage.

Tandis qu'il commençait un examen attentif de Kiara, le rouquin se dirigea vers Fleur qui se tenait dans un coin, les bras croisés.

- Qui est-ce ? questionna-t-elle, à mi-voix.

- Pourquoi ? Le ton était acide et plein de ressentiment. Tu veux te rabattre sur lui ?

- Pourquoi pas ? répondit-elle d'un ton léger, ce qui eut pour effet de le rendre à nouveau furieux. Tu sais, moi, blonds, bruns, roux…

Le sorcier inspira profondément et expira lentement. Cette conversation était loin d'être terminée mais la présence de Vlad la rendait impossible à poursuivre ici-même. De plus, ils avaient tous deux une allure à faire peur.

- Delacour, dit-il, de manière exagérément modérée, tu devras trouver la chambre d'amis toute seule, je reste là pour le moment. Va défaire tes bagages. Change-toi et mets des vêtements adéquats. Kiara va, sans doute, partir se reposer plusieurs jours à Londres et il faut bien que quelqu'un la remplace.

La jeune fille parut sur le point de protester juste pour le plaisir de le contrarier mais, finalement, se tut sagement et se rendit à ses arguments. Une bonne douche ne lui ferait pas de mal !

Sur le point de quitter la pièce, Fleur entendit Charlie la rappeler.

- Au fait, Delacour, le sortilège « _Morpheus_ » que tu as lancé sur Perséphone, il dure combien de temps ?

Elle fronça ses fins sourcils en se tapotant la lèvre inférieure du bout de l'index.

- Ma foi, vu la taille de cette créature, je dirai : entre 10 et 12 heures.

Charlie émit un ricanement dubitatif qui se voulait clairement insultant.

- 10 heures ? Rien que ça ? Seul un sorcier expérimenté peut arriver à ce résultat.

La Française releva fièrement le menton.

- Tu te rendras compte, Weasley, que l'expérience ne me fait pas défaut.

Elle lui lança un regard plein de rancune.

- Et ce, dans bien des domaines…

Fleur entra dans la maison de Charlie, sa grosse malle magiquement réduite à la taille d'une petite caisse. L'intérieur avait un charme tout à fait rustique. Le salon était lambrissé à mi-hauteur de bois clair, le reste des murs laissait apparaître les pierres inégales de la construction. Elle fit rapidement le tour du rez-de-chaussée et s'engagea dans l'escalier qui menait aux chambres. La première était visiblement celle de Charlie, l'odeur de sa lotion après-rasage, un mélange à la fois épicé et boisé, flottait encore dans la pièce et le piqué de lit, pas tout à fait tendu, prouvait que quelqu'un y avait dormi récemment. Son regard s'attarda sur les motifs ethniques qui décoraient la couverture et elle se surprit à imaginer le sorcier roux au réveil, ses cheveux roux ébouriffés, ses yeux bleu foncé encore ensommeillés, étirant son grand corps. La couette descendait un peu et dévoilait un large torse à la musculature bien dessinée, recouvert d'un fin duvet de poils aussi flamboyants que sa tignasse, la couette descendait encore et laissait entrevoir…

Fleur sentit une brusque chaleur lui traverser le corps. Elle referma vivement la porte, les joues brûlantes.

« _Merlin…Je suis ici depuis à peine une heure et nos rôles se sont déjà inversés ! Il me déteste et c'est_ moi _qui fantasme sur lui !_ » pensa-t-elle avec une grimace.

A suivre…

J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'attends vos remarques.

Bisous

Falyla


	4. chapitre 4

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages sont à JKR, l'idée de base de cette fic appartient à Ivrian, catalogue des défis, n 19. Je l'ai cependant très librement adapté. Kiara Wealsey est à moi, c'est mon bébé !

**Paring **: Fleur/Charlie, Kiara/Dean, Harry/Drago.

**Rating**: R

**Petite note de l'auteure** :Cette histoire est entièrement **hétéro**. Le couple H/D est simplement évoqué. **Pas de slash à l'horizon**.

**Frite 12** : Salut la puce ! Comment ça va ? Je suis toujours aussi contente que tu aimes cette histoire. Voici la suite. Bisous.

**Alixe **: On peut dire ça…LOL. Bises.

**Alisa Adams** : Ils n'ont pas fini de se crêper le chignon, c'est sûr ! Bisous.

**Melantha-Mond** : Ravie que tu aimes cette fic, la suite juste plus bas. Bises.

**Kim **: Merci ! C'est gentil ! Bisous.

**Tolède **: Il résiste, le Charlie, il résiste vaillamment ! Quoique… LOL. Bises.

**Bee Orchid** : Je m'en voudrai de te rendre malade ! LOL. Donc, jette-toi sur cette suite ! Bisous.

**Lila la folle** : Merci beaucoup, je fais ce que je peux ! LOL Bises.

**Snapesexsymbole** : Merci ! La suite est là ! En passant, j'aime bien ton pseudo ! LOL. Bises.

**Vif d'or** : C'est assez ça, faut l'avouer ! LOL. Bisous.

**Clara **: Tu as raison. Et sans l'idée du défi d'Ivrian, je ne l'aurai jamais fait. Contente que cette fic te plaise. Bises.

**Minerve **: Je pense aussi que la vision de Fleur doit valoir son cota de bouffées de chaleur ! LOL Bisous.

**Vlabadaboum **: Je commence à bien aimer Fleur aussi. C'est mon côté féministe qui ressort ! LOL. Bises.

**Remus James Lupin** : Tadammmm !!! The werewolf's return ! LOL. Ah ben, on peut dire que tes reviews m'ont manqué ! Je suis contente de voir que cette petite fic qui ne mange pas de pain te plait aussi ! Tu aimes les voir perdre le contrôle ? Ok. Premier round…A plus. Bisous.

Chapitre 4 

Fleur trouva finalement une des chambres mises à disposition des gens de passage. La pièce était claire et spacieuse. Un grand lit occupait le mur du fond et faisait face à la cheminée. Sur la droite, à côté d'une imposante armoire en chêne sculpté, se trouvait une petite porte qui s'ouvrait sur la salle de bain. Avec un soupir, elle déposa sa malle au pied du lit et la ramena à sa taille d'origine.

Elle y piocha rapidement un vieux jeans et un gros pull de laine écrue. Le climat des Carpates était rude, même en été, et, n'en déplaise à ce satané rouquin, elle s'était renseignée et avait composé ses bagages en conséquence.

Refusant de penser une minute de plus à ce Weasley de malheur, elle emporta ses habits propres et sa baguette dans la salle d'eau et se prépara mentalement à affronter le miroir.

Elle se plaça devant, prit une profonde inspiration, ouvrit les yeux et en resta bouche bée. Elle ne se rappelait avoir été dans un tel état.

- _Par la barbe de Merlin !_ s'exclama une voix haut perchée et légèrement maniérée. _Chérie ! Qu'avez-vous donc fait à vos cheveux ?!_

Fleur haussa un sourcil surpris et regarda autour d'elle. Puis elle fixa son reflet.

- C'est toi qui me parle ?

- _Evidemment !_ répondit le miroir un peu pincé. __

La jeune femme réprima un sourire.

- Désolée.

- _C'est Casanova qui vous a mise dans un pareil état ?_ questionna le reflet. _J'ai cru comprendre qu'il ne se dominait pas très bien_. __

Casanova ? Qui était Casanova ? Est-ce que le reflet voulait parler de Charlie ?

- Heu…Non. C'est Perséphone, la femelle dragon. Ma présence l'a rendue…hum…un peu nerveuse.

- _Oh ! Ma pauvre chérie ! _compatit le miroir. _Ces créatures sortent tout droit de l'enfer ! Comment peut-on choisir de les côtoyer quotidiennement ? Ça dépasse l'entendement… _

Fleur eut un hochement de tête entendu et grimaça. Elle se posait la même question. Pourtant, elle avait, elle aussi, choisi d'être là. Elle connaissait parfaitement les risques, alors il était un peu tard pour se demander si cette décision était la bonne ou pas… 

Avec un dernier soupir, elle ôta son pantalon déchiré. La veste fut plus problématique. L'horrible douleur qu'elle ressentait au bas de l'épaule la fit grincer des dents. Finalement à force de contorsions, ponctuées de gémissements, elle réussit à enlever son blouson. Son pull et ses sous-vêtements suivirent le même chemin. Une fois nue, elle présenta son dos au miroir et examina sa plaie. La brûlure était large comme sa paume et présentait une vilaine couleur violet-noir sur les bords. Heureusement, la première couche de tissu sur sa peau était du coton et, en brûlant, il n'avait pas adhéré à la blessure. Avec soulagement, elle prit sa baguette et la pointa droit sur son omoplate.

- _Anesthésia_ !

Elle ferma les yeux un bref instant, savourant de ne plus _rien _sentir. Ce sortilège était une bénédiction. Mais elle déplorait surtout de ne pas le maîtriser avec suffisamment de précision. Appliqué à la légère, le sort pouvait endormir instantanément la moitié de son corps. C'est pourquoi elle avait préféré ôter ses habits d'abord. Elle aurait eu l'air malin de se retrouver à demi-paralysée sur le carrelage !

Elle imaginait aisément la scène. Charlie, excédé par le temps qu'elle mettait pour se changer, venait voir ce qu'elle pouvait bien fabriquer et la découvrait incapable de bouger et de se déplacer, par sa propre maladresse…

Non, vraiment ! S'épargner cette humiliation supplémentaire valait bien les larmes et la souffrance occasionnées pour localiser précisément la brûlure et appliquer directement le sortilège sur la plaie.

Elle se glissa sous le jet de la douche avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Elle laissa la cascade d'eau chaude la débarrasser de la couche de poussière et de suie puis entreprit de se frotter vigoureusement pour nettoyer les dernières traces. Sa longue chevelure subit le même traitement. Quand elle la sentit enfin crisser sous ses doigts, preuve qu'elle était enfin propre, elle coupa l'arrivée d'eau et sortit de la cabine de douche.

Elle se sécha rapidement puis se replaça devant le miroir et s'examina d'un œil critique. Le reflet avait raison, ses cheveux étaient dans un état pitoyable. Certaines pointes étaient si roussies qu'elles rebiquaient comme les brindilles d'un Brossedur 1ère génération. Résignée, elle prit sa baguette et murmura un charme. Les petites mèches abîmées se sectionnèrent et tombèrent sur le sol comme autant de fétus de paille desséchés. Elle les poussa du pied en grimaçant. Faisant fi de son appréhension, elle releva la tête pour observer le résultat.

Mmm…Certes, c'était plus court mais ce n'était pas si mal !

Rassurée, elle les sécha et les brossa puis elle enfila ses sous-vêtements et passa son jeans. A côté du miroir, elle avisa une petite armoire, qui, l'espérait-elle, devait probablement contenir quelques médicaments. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et se mit à en répertorier le contenu. Il y avait effectivement diverses potions pour soulager maux de tête et maux de ventre mais aucun onguent pour guérir les brûlures.

Elle devait donc en passer par Charlie.

Elle mit promptement son pull irlandais, enfila de grosses chaussures montantes et repartit pour le laboratoire.

Quand elle pénétra dans la pièce, elle trouva Vlad, assis au chevet de Kiara. Il lui tournait le dos.

Elle s'éclaircit discrètement la gorge.

- Hum…Excusez-moi. Vous savez où est Charlie ?

Le jeune homme pivota sur son tabouret et ouvrit de grands yeux. Il contemplait, bouche bée, l'éblouissante créature qui daignait lui adresser la parole. Sa beauté lui parut surnaturelle. Il se sentit rougir de la tête aux pieds et se mit à bégayer.

- Ah…Heu…Charlie ? Il… Il… ne va tarder…Il est…heu…parti se changer. Mais…qui êtes-vous ?

Fleur haussa un fin sourcil blond.

- Je suis Fleur Delacour. Vous savez ? On s'est vu tout à l'heure, quand vous êtes arrivés ?

Le jeune hocha machinalement la tête mais la Française ne fut pas convaincue qu'il avait enregistré ce qu'elle avait dit. Ses yeux noirs la fixaient, fascinés, implorants, définitivement transis d'amour.

La sorcière réprima un soupir agacé. Rien n'allait comme elle le voulait ! Charlie était totalement imperméable à ses charmes, qu'elle utilise son attraction de Vélane ou pas et Vlad, ici présent, charmant jeune homme au demeurant, semblait foudroyé, ses pupilles sombres brillants d'adoration alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour attirer son attention !

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIS ? aboya une voix si près de son oreille qu'elle sursauta. T'AS PAS PU T'EN EMPECHER, N'EST-CE PAS ?

Le regard courroucé de Charlie passa une fois de plus de Vlad à Fleur puis sa bouche fit une moue clairement dégoûtée.

- Tu n'es qu'une garce ! siffla-t-il entre les dents, suffisamment bas pour n'être entendu que d'elle seule. J'aurai dû m'en douter ! J'ai à peine le dos tourné que tu te jettes sur ce malheureux garçon et…

- Ça suffit, Weasley ! le coupa-t-elle agressivement, je ne suis pas obligée de supporter tes insultes ! Je suis venu ici pour me procurer un onguent…

- Vous êtes blessée ? questionna aussitôt Vlad d'une voix empressée, en s'avançant vers eux. Laissez-moi voir ! Laissez-moi vous soigner !

Charlie faillit grincer des dents en entendant le ton presque suppliant de l'apprenti médico-mage. Il résista à l'envie de le secouer pour qu'il se réveille et ouvre enfin les yeux ! Ne voyait-il pas que qu'elle se moquait de lui ? Que son pouvoir de séduction était artificiel ?

Fleur regarda Vlad s'approcher d'elle et lui sourit. Ce dernier prit une teinte rouge encore plus soutenue. La jeune sorcière ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver touchant malgré tout, surtout après les manières de butor de Charlie.

- Où avez-vous mal ? s'enquit Vlad, une expression compatissante sur son visage échauffé.

Charlie serra les poings. Il avait envie de le frapper et ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Après tout, s'il était assez con pour se laisser embobiner, ça ne le regardait pas.

Tout aussi soudainement, une vague de honte le submergea. Vlad était un ami depuis plus d'un an et il ne l'avait jamais considéré comme quelqu'un de stupide. Il était plutôt calme et posé, attentif aux autres, qualités on ne peut plus appréciables lorsqu'on décidait, comme lui, de faire carrière dans la médecine. La culpabilité de Charlie se transforma en hargne. C'était elle qui provoquait tout ça ! Semant la discorde partout où elle avait le malheur de se rendre ! Cette fille-là était dangereuse. Elle mettait en péril tout ce auquel il tenait, sans parler de sa santé mentale ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça !

Il eut un reniflement méprisant. Il lui empoigna l'avant-bras et l'écarta sans ménagement de Vlad.

- Tu n'as rien ! Alors laisse-le tranquille !

Fleur lui lança un regard meurtrier.

- Lâche-moi ! Je veux qu'il m'examine.

Le rouquin eut un rictus mauvais.

- Tu dois te tromper de mot, Delacour. _Examiner_ n'est pas le verbe appropri

- Lâche-moi, je te dis ! Je veux qu'il regarde ma blessure !

- Non !

Vlad, qui suivait la joute verbale, un peu perdu, se décida à intervenir.

- M'enfin, Charlie, c'est ridicule ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je jette un œil ?

Fleur se dégagea d'un coup sec et massa ostensiblement la marque rouge que les doigts du rouquin avaient laissée sur son bras. Elle le toisa avec insolence.

- C'est vrai ça, Weasley. Pourquoi ?

- J'avoue que je suis également curieuse, fit une voix féminine venant de la pièce adjacente.

Charlie se retourna et eut l'air embarrassé, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le visage souriant de la nouvelle venue.

- Bonjour Mina, dit-il en saluant l'énergique quinquagénaire.

- Bonjour Charlie, répondit-elle en s'avançant vers eux. Tu ne me présentes pas ?

Avant que le sorcier roux ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Vlad prit les devants.

- Maman, voici Fleur Delacour. Fleur, je vous présente ma mère, Mina Tepes. C'est une médico-mage réputée.

La jeune Française inclina gracieusement la tête.

- Ravie de vous rencontrer, madame Tepes.

- Moi de même, jeune fille.

La guérisseuse la dévisagea longuement puis jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Charlie, qui ne cachait pas son agacement et à son fils, qui couvait la jeune femme du regard.

- Je vois, fit-elle avec un petit soupir. Bien. Vlad ? Comment va Kiara ?

Charlie les regarda se rendre au chevet de sa cousine toujours inconsciente puis darda sur Fleur des prunelles outre-mer pleine d'animosité.

- Je te défends de l'approcher, tu m'entends ? Ce n'est qu'un gosse.

La jeune femme sentit une bouffée de colère l'envahir.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Weasley. Mais comme tu sembles tout savoir de moi, tu n'ignores sans doute pas que j'aime _aussi_ la chair fraîche, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix moqueuse.

Charlie manqua de s'étouffer de rage ce qui amena un sourire victorieux sur ses lèvres de la blonde.

- Maintenant, si tu me disais où trouver ce fameux onguent contre les brûlures ?

- Pourquoi faire ? répondit-il avec insolence en la balayant du regard. Tu sembles aller parfaitement bien.

La Vélane prit sur elle de ne pas répliquer vertement. Elle inspira profondément et soupira d'un air las.

- Très bien. Je trouverai par moi-même. Dis-moi seulement où est l'armoire de stockage, je me débrouillerai toute seule.

Charlie fronça les sourcils. Elle avait l'air sérieux.

- Viens. Je vais te montrer.

Ils traversèrent le couloir et entrèrent dans une petite pièce.

- Kiara préfère stocker les potions ici. Elle dit qu'il y fait plus frais que dans le labo.

Il ouvrit une grande armoire métallique et se pencha pour examiner les divers flacons et autres petits pots.

- Il te faut quoi ?

- Quelque chose contre les brûlures au deuxième et troisième degré.

Charlie se redressa d'un coup et manqua de se fracasser la tête contre l'étagère.

- Tu as dit deuxième et troisième degré ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Oui. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on dit quand la chair est calcinée ?

Charlie ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, un bref instant trop stupéfait pour parler puis il répondit, encore hésitant :

- Si…Si…Mais…Où… ?

Un éclair de compréhension alluma le regard clair de Fleur.

- Sur l'omoplate gauche. J'ai réussi à endormir la douleur momentanément avec un sortilège d'anesthésie mais j'ai dans l'idée qu'elle va se réveiller bientôt.

C'est alors qu'il se souvint de sa veste brûlée et maudit sa négligence. Mais comme elle ne s'était pas plainte, il avait supposé qu'elle n'avait que quelques égratignures.

- Montre-moi !

- Non. J'y arriverai très bien toute seule. Donne-moi simplement la crème cicatrisante adéquate.

Il secoua négativement la tête.

- Non. Tu me montres d'abord l'étendue des dégâts et ensuite seulement, je te donne le pot.

Elle arqua un sourcil, intriguée par la lueur qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux. Il semblait s'en vouloir.

- Du chantage, Weasley ? demanda-t-elle, presque amusée.

Le rouquin esquissa un sourire en coin.

- Ça se pourrait bien.

L'atmosphère entre eux s'était allégée. L'inquiétude manifeste de Charlie avait momentanément chassé son ressentiment. La jeune femme s'inclina d'autant plus facilement que sa blessure commençait à réagir au frottement de la laine. Elle étira sa main vers sa nuque et attrapa son gros pull pour le passer au-dessus de sa tête et le rabattre sur le devant, dévoilant ainsi son dos tout en maintenant sa poitrine à l'abri des regards. D'une main, elle écarta ses cheveux.

Charlie retint son souffle en voyant la brûlure.

- Merlin…Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

La Française releva la tête et prit un air narquois.

- Mais _je_ l'ai dit, tu te rappelles ? J'ai même demandé à Vlad de m'examiner et c'est _toi_ qui n'as pas voulu…

Charlie devint au rouge que ses cheveux. Depuis ce matin, il se comportait comme un parfait crétin et en être conscient était une sensation très désagréable. Il grommela quelque chose en se détournant.

- Pardon ?

Il soupira et répéta.

- J'ai dit : je suis désolé.

Puis il prit une profonde inspiration et ajouta :

- Tu es ici en stage, je suis donc responsable de toi. C'est à moi de faire le nécessaire pour que ce genre d'accident ne se produise pas et quand ils arrivent quand même…

Fleur leva la main pour l'arrêter.

- Tu n'y es pour rien. La femelle dragon s'est senti menacée par ma présence et elle a réagit en conséquence. Tu ne pouvais prévoir. Quant à ma blessure, elle pouvait attendre un peu. L'état de Kiara nécessitait toute ton attention.

Elle eut une grimace de douleur.

- Mais maintenant que l'effet anesthésiant disparaît, j'ai _vraiment_ besoin que tu me donnes cet onguent, Weasley.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ? proposa le rouquin.

Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête.

- Non, merci. Je peux me débrouiller seule.

Il la dévisagea, une moue sceptique sur ses lèvres pleines, puis le lui tendit sans rien dire.

Elle ouvrit le couvercle avec empressement, plongea son index dans la pommade épaisse et allongea son bras par-dessus son épaule. Mais ses doigts ne rencontrèrent que de la chair parfaitement saine. Elle essayait d'atteindre sa brûlure en passant sous son aisselle mais en vain. Ses mouvements augmentaient spectaculairement la douleur mais la plaie demeurait inaccessible.

Charlie avait croisé ses bras sur sa large poitrine et retenait à grand peine un sourire moqueur.

- Tu projettes de devenir contorsionniste dans un proche avenir, Delacour ?

La jeune femme lui jeta un coup d'œil exaspéré puis soupira, vaincue.

- D'accord, Weasley. Je n'y arriverai pas.

Elle lui rendit le pot.

- A toi l'honneur.

Il s'inclina ironiquement, reprit le baume et se plaça derrière elle. Il en préleva un peu et le déposa aussi doucement que possible sur la plaie à vif. Fleur se crispa et serra les dents. Charlie vit tous les muscles de son dos se contracter puis se détendre l'instant suivant. L'onguent de Kiara faisait merveille.

Quand il fut certain que la douleur était partie, il entreprit d'étaler l'onguent pour le faire pénétrer. Lentement, par petites touches, le produit fut absorbé. Fleur courba le dos comme un chat et se détendit complètement. Sans vraiment y penser, il élargit les cercles de ses doigts et caressa la chair tiède de son dos. Sa peau diaphane était douce et imprégnée d'un délicat parfum que les effluves de l'onguent ne parvenaient pas à masquer. Distraitement, il glissa le long de son épine dorsale, provoquant chez elle un long frisson. Sa main effleura l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge puis remonta paresseusement. Fleur se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir quand il frôla sa nuque offerte.

De son côté, le cœur de Charlie se mit à battre la chamade. Ses pupilles s'obscurcirent de désir. Il vit sa main dessiner de savantes arabesques sur le dos de la jeune Française, goûtant du bout des doigts la délicate texture de son grain de peau. Il toucha son cou de cygne et se sentit électrisé par le frémissement qui la parcourut. Sa bouche s'assécha.

Sachant que c'était une très mauvaise idée mais incapable de s'en empêcher, il se pencha et son souffle court balaya l'épiderme sensible, le caressant comme une brise. Fleur ferma les yeux et cette fois le gémissement franchit ses lèvres. Charlie posa sa bouche sur son épaule et déposa d'infimes baisers en remontant vers sa nuque. Elle le sentit respirer ses longues mèches blond argenté, s'en repaître comme si leur odeur affolait ses sens. Elle se mit à haleter, la chaude respiration du jeune homme dans son cou était infiniment érotique.

Elle tourna enfin son visage vers lui. Leurs regards se rivèrent l'un à l'autre, animés du même feu. Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent, se frôlèrent, se tentèrent, s'agacèrent puis, avec un grognement avide, Charlie ravit la bouche qui lui était offerte.

Il prit le visage de Fleur en coupe et lui donna un époustouflant baiser. Lorsque leurs langues se mêlèrent enfin il crut qu'il allait se liquéfier sur place. Une vague de chaleur lui transperça les reins. Hors d'haleine, craignant de perdre définitivement le contrôle, il se recula. Il avait peur de rencontrer ses yeux, s'attendant une fois de plus à y trouver l'étincelle de triomphe qui le ferait se sentir minable. Il avait beau essayer de toutes ses forces, il ne parvenait pas à combattre son attirance pour elle. Cette attraction le fascinait et le dégoûtait tout à la fois. Son corps lui disait de s'abandonner et de profiter de ce que Fleur lui offrait sans retenue mais son esprit lui hurlait que céder à cette manipulatrice était une preuve de faiblesse et qu'il le regretterait profondément.

Cependant, quand elle posa sur lui ses iris bleu pâle, embrumées de désir, il y lut un tel trouble qu'il faillit abandonner ses bonnes résolutions et reprendre son étreinte là où il l'avait laissée.

- Je…commença-t-il d'une voix rauque, sans trop savoir ce qu'il allait dire.

Il ne put jamais terminer sa phrase, un bref coup à la porte les fit sursauter.

- Charlie ? entendirent-ils à travers le battant.

- Oui, Mina ?

- Kiara vient de se réveiller.

Il regarda Fleur, ses lèvres gonflées, ses yeux brillants, ses cheveux un peu emmêlés et exhala un long soupir.

- Très bien. J'arrive, Mina.

A suivre…

J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'attends vos remarques.

Bisous

Falyla


	5. chapitre 5

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages sont à JKR, l'idée de base de cette fic appartient à Ivrian, catalogue des défis, n 19. Je l'ai cependant très librement adapté. Kiara Wealsey est à moi, c'est mon bébé !

**Paring **: Fleur/Charlie, Kiara/Dean, Harry/Drago.

**Rating**: R

**Petite note de l'auteure** :Cette histoire est entièrement **hétéro**. Le couple H/D est simplement évoqué. **Pas de slash à l'horizon**.

**Kaorulabelle **: La suite est enfin là ! Bisous.

**Shetane **: Merci ! Ivrian est satisfaite, je crois. Bises.

**SNAPESEXSYMBOL** : Oui, un peu mais je sais pas encore jusqu'à quel point, on verra. Bisous.

**Vif d'Or** : Ma foi, c'est pas gagné…Bises.

**Melantha-Mond** : Merci, au moins une qui l'a remarqué ! LOL. Mais j'ai fait un Vlad Tepes plutôt gentil ! Si tu veux découvrir les fics hétéro, j'ai en d'autres à mon actif, comme le Lion et le Serpent, suivi du Sacrifice du Serpent. Bisous.

**Alisa Adams** : Ah ben oui mais c'est Ivrian qui a dit : que des engueulades et accessoirement des dragons ! LOL. Je plaisante, c'est beaucoup plus marrant comme ça ! Bises.

**Tiayel :** La suite est enfin là ! Pas taper, sitplé ! LOL. Bisous.

**Tolede** : Alors toi, tu crois que c'est du tout cuit ?! Ralàlà ! Ces hommes ! Mais non, Môssieur Tolede ! On en est même très loin. Depuis quand un simple baiser et 3 frôlements gomment les problèmes ??? Tu ne mérites pas la suite mais bon, je suis d'un naturel généreux…LOL. A plus. Bisous.

**Bee Orchid** : Tu as été sage et patiente alors la voilà ! Enfin ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bises.

**Lily Nido** : Ben, c'était seulement un baiser…Mais Charlie fait de la résistance ! LOL. Bisous.

**Minerve** : Ben, franchement, je ne le sais pas trop, moi-même…LOL. Bises.

**Je sais, je sais, j'ai été fort longue mais je vous avais prévenu(e)s. J'ai vraiment peu de temps pour cette fic et je la case dans mon emploi du temps quand je n'ai vraiment plus rien d'autres à faire. En attendant, bonne lecture…**

Chapitre 5 

Kiara tenta de se redresser quand elle vit Charlie entrer dans le laboratoire. Elle portait un certain nombre pansements et sa main gauche bandée la fit grimacer quand elle s'appuya dessus par inadvertance.

- Oh là ! Tout doux, ma belle ! Reste couchée ! Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-il, la mine soucieuse.

La jeune femme plissa le nez.

- Couci couça. J'ai l'impression qu'un groupe de Trolls s'est servi de moi comme d'un ballon de foot.

Le rouquin haussa un sourcil perplexe.

- Un ballon de…foot ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un jeu moldu ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Vlad gloussait sans retenue.

- Charlie…Ton cas est vraiment désespéré ! Tu devrais avoir honte ! l'admonesta Kiara. Le football est un jeu collectif qui…

- …qui se pratique sur un terrain herbeux, dans le meilleur des cas, avec un ballon sphérique en cuir et deux équipes de onze joueurs ? proposa son cousin d'un air candide.

Kiara le regarda, outrée.

- Tu me faisais marcher, l'accusa-t-elle d'une voix boudeuse.

Les yeux outre-mer de Charlie pétillèrent de malice.

- J'avoue humblement que le livre que ton homme m'a offert pour Noël dernier a grandement comblé mes horribles lacunes en matière de sport moldu. Mais on s'écarte du sujet.

Il se tourna vers Mina et Vlad qui se tenaient un peu en retrait.

- Quel est le verdict ?

La médico-mage s'avança vers sa patiente.

- Compte tenu des circonstances, on peut dire qu'elle va plutôt bien. Quelques égratignures et diverses contusions, une entorse au poignet et une coupure de belle taille à l'arrière du crâne, ainsi que plusieurs brûlures, mais elles sont relativement superficielles. Je préconise 8 à 10 jours de repos complet. Ensuite, on avisera.

- Je peux transplaner ?

- Non, certainement pas. Pas de transport en cheminée non plus. Utilise un Portoloin, accompagnée de préférence, c'est plus prudent.

Kiara soupira, résignée.

- Très bien. Et toi, Charlie ? Tu n'as rien ? Et Fleur Delacour ?

Charlie sentit ses joues se colorer en repensant à sa propre négligence.

- Delacour a une méchante brûlure sur l'omoplate et je lui ai donné un des tes onguents miracles, quant à moi, pas le moindre bobo.

Kiara eut l'air attristé.

- Pauvre Fleur ! Son séjour parmi nous commence plutôt mal…

- Pauvre Fleur ? répéta-t-il en la singeant, moqueur. Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Comme ça, elle se rendra compte assez vite que ce job n'est pas fait pour une fille comme elle et déguerpira au plus vite ! Bon débarras !

Elle eut l'air surpris par ce ton acerbe et le gratifia d'un long regard qui signifiait « Tu ne me dis pas tout, Charlie Weasley, mais je finirai bien par te tirer les vers du nez ».

Charlie s'éclaircit nerveusement la gorge plusieurs fois et décida de changer de sujet. Il regarda derrière lui.

- Kiara doit prendre des potions ?

Mina sourit avec bienveillance et lui tendit une liste.

- Je suppose que vous avez presque tout sous la main ? s'enquit-elle.

Le sorcier roux haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance et montra le parchemin Kiara. Celle-ci le parcourut rapidement et acquiesça.

- Et Perséphone ? Comment l'as-tu maîtrisée, finalement ?

Charlie grimaça un peu.

- Ce n'est pas moi, avoua-t-il du bout des lèvres. Delacour lui a jeté un sortilège de _Morpheus_ et elle est tombée comme une pierre…

- Oh…fit Kiara, réellement impressionnée.

- …Sur son œuf, termina Charlie, d'une voix lugubre.

L'expression de sa cousine se mua en déception.

- Oh non !

- Oh si ! confirma-t-il durement. J'arrive pas à croire que cette gourde a bousillé tout notre travail !

Kiara se reprit et lui jeta un regard indigné.

- _Tout_ notre travail ? Charlie Weasley, tu y vas un peu fort ! Je crois que tu perds un peu le sens des priorités ! On aurait pu se faire tuer dans la confusion ! Son intervention nous a sauvé la vie, non ?

Charlie sentit une nouvelle bouffée de colère lui brûler la poitrine. Kiara mettait le doigt sur un point sensible qu'il avait volontairement refusé d'analyser jusque-là. Il était bien plus simple de prétendre que le réflexe de Fleur était plus une catastrophe pour leurs recherches qu'un geste salutaire qui les avait soustrait à la furie destructrice de la femelle dragon.

- Tu ne vas pas la défendre, quand même ! s'insurgea-t-il, buté, en haussant le ton. Sans elle, on aurait…

- Charlie Weasley ! intervint Mina assez sèchement, je ne pense pas que Kiara soit vraiment en état de se disputer avec toi aujourd'hui. Mais je suis certaine qu'après une bonne semaine de repos, elle sera ravie de reprendre cette conversation avec toi.

Charlie devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Quand Mina prenait ce ton, il entendait presque sa mère le réprimander, il se sentit soudain dans la peau d'une môme de 4 ans et non dans celle d'un trentenaire séduisant et sûr de lui. Il hocha piteusement la tête et adressa une grimace d'excuse à Kiara qui soudain, écarquilla les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Charlie fronça les sourcils et sa cousine lui indiqua la porte d'un discret mouvement de la tête.

Le sorcier roux se retourna et vit Fleur Delacour. Depuis quand était-elle là ? A voir l'œillade incendiaire qu'elle lui adressa, elle avait probablement entendu une bonne partie de la conversation.

Elle s'avança vers le lit, d'une démarche un peu raide.

- Bonjour, dit la Française avec un sourire contraint.

Kiara la regarda ouvertement. Fleur était une jeune femme d'une beauté à couper le souffle, c'était indéniable. D'une beauté presque surnaturelle, lui aurait fait remarquer Dean. Mais d'un autre côté, Kiara décela, dans ses pupilles vert-de-gris un peu trop brillantes, une fragilité et un manque d'assurance qui n'avait rien de feint. Fleur s'efforçait, avec beaucoup de maîtrise, de cacher qu'elle était blessée par les paroles de Charlie. Kiara avait toujours été très attentive au comportement gestuel de ceux qui l'entouraient, leur attitude était bien plus révélatrice que les mots, et elle pouvait affirmer sans se tromper de cette demoiselle était bien plus sensible à ce que les autres pensaient d'elle qu'elle ne voulait bien se l'avouer et que cette belle indifférence un peu hautaine n'était que de la poudre aux yeux destinée à se protéger. Un physique pareil ne devait pas lui attirer que des sympathies parmi le reste de la population féminine. Avoir du sang Vélane dans les veines ne devaient manifestement pas n'avoir que des avantages. Être cataloguée systématiquement comme bimbo au QI de véracrasse n'avait rien de gratifiant. Kiara n'aimait pas les idées toutes faites et préférait juger par elle-même. Elle pensait aussi qu'une meilleure estime de soi n'avait pas son pareil pour remonter un moral à la baisse.

- Bonjour, répondit Kiara avec chaleur en lui faisant signe de s'approcher plus près. Charlie ? Est-ce que tu as averti Dean ? Non ? Tu veux bien lui demander de venir me chercher dès qu'il pourra, s'il te plait ? Il est sans doute au studio de la RITM.

Charlie acquiesça sans un mot. Avant de sortir, il jeta un regard écœuré à un Vlad cramoisi. L'apparition soudaine de Fleur l'avait mis dans tous ses états. Mina sourit à son fils avec indulgence et soupira avec fatalisme.

- Bien. Je crois que nous allons y aller aussi. Kiara, prends tes potions et fais contrôler ta coupure tous les deux jours. Tu devrais être sur pieds d'ici en quelques jours.

- Merci Mina. Merci Vlad.

Dès qu'ils eurent quitté la pièce, Kiara reporta son attention sur la Française.

- Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de nous présenter. Je suis Kiara Weasley, la cousine de Charlie.

Fleur parut un instant décontenancée par le ton franchement amical de Kiara.

- Je suis Fleur Delacour, mais ça, vous le savez déjà. Je voulais vous dire à quel point je suis désolée que mon arrivée ait provoqué tant de dégâts. Et puis vous êtes blessée et…

Kiara leva la main pour l'arrêter.

- Ce n'est qu'une coupure. J'en ai vu d'autres. Dites, on ne pourrait pas se tutoyer ? Ça ferait un peu moins…

La blonde parut surprise mais enchantée.

- J'en serai ravie mais je ne sais pas si Charlie…

- Mais on ne lui demande pas son avis !

Kiara lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Tu sais, il aboie beaucoup mais il ne mord pas.

Fleur haussa les épaules.

- Je me fiche de ce qu'il dit ou pense, lâcha-t-elle d'un air convaincu. Je suis ici pour ma thèse sur les créatures magiques. J'ai besoin de sa signature au bas de mon formulaire de stage. Je resterai quoi qu'il arrive.

- Je comprends. Mais maintenant que je suis en congé forcé pour quelques temps, tu es promue assistante du grand maître es dragons. Si la paperasserie peut attendre mon retour, les soins et les relevés devront se faire avec minutie. Ce qui signifie que tu devras travailler avec Perséphone _et_ Charlie. Ça ira ?

- Il faudra bien. Tu parlais de relevés. De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Et bien, tous les jours, je vais contrôler la température des trois œufs de la femelle dragon. Enfin…Des deux restants, maintenant…

Fleur se cacha le visage dans les mains.

- Il avait raison, alors. J'ai bousillé des mois de boulot ?

Kiara prit le temps de répondre.

- Franchement, je ne le pense pas.

La blonde releva la tête, étonnée.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

- Quand tu es arrivée, nous étions en train de subtiliser l'œuf numéro 3 afin d'effectuer des analyses plus approfondies. Cet œuf-là accusait une très alarmante baisse de température depuis plusieurs semaines et j'avais déjà fait part à Charlie de mes inquiétudes concernant sa viabilité. Mais Charlie ne semblait pas convaincu. Je dois malheureusement avouer que parfois il ne voit pas ce qui crève les yeux…Comme le fait que tu nous aies probablement sauvé la vie. Avec un _Morpheus_, si j'ai bien compris ?

- Oui, confirma-t-elle avec une pointe de fierté pas déméritée. J'ai eu le temps de le perfectionner depuis le Tournoi des 3 Sorciers…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement et se pinça les lèvres. Kiara attendit qu'elle poursuive.

- Vraiment ? C'était comment ? J'habitais la Norvège quand il y eut lieu.

- Oh…C'était…il y a longtemps. Parlons plutôt de ce qui m'attend ici.

Kiara dut se contenter de cette réponse évasive et se mit à lui expliquer les diverses tâches qu'elle devrait tenter d'assumer le temps qu'elle revienne.

XXXXXXXXXX

Fleur sortit un flacon de l'armoire à potions, vérifia attentivement l'étiquette et le nom indiqué sur le parchemin et le déposa avec les autres sur un petit plateau. Alors qu'elle revenait vers Kiara munie des médicaments, elle entendit nettement un tremblement dans la cheminée suivi d'un choc sourd assorti d'un juron coloré à demi étouffé par une quinte de toux. Moins de dix secondes plus tard, un jeune homme de haute stature, mince et délié, sortait du foyer en frottant vigoureusement ses vêtements tâchés de suie.

- Saloperie de cheminée !

Fleur ne put retenir un gloussement en le voyant. Dean Thomas leva la tête et grimaça un sourire.

- Je déteste ce truc ! C'est si…

- Salissant ? proposa la jeune femme en se retenant de rire franchement.

Dean glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux crépus, un peu gêné de s'être fait surprendre à pester contre un système si privilégié par tous les sorciers.

- Ouais…

- Je suis assez d'accord. J'évite autant que possible. Je suis Fleur Delacour, la nouvelle stagiaire.

- Je suis Dean Thomas. Je sais qui tu es. J'étais à Poudlard. Je suis de la même année que Harry Potter. Et Kiara m'a expliqué les raisons de ta présence ici. Où est ma puce ? Charlie m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter mais…

Fleur sourit et désigna le laboratoire.

- Elle est là. J'y allais justement.

La sorcière française poussa la porte, suivie du jeune homme.

- Kiara, j'ai tout trouvé. Même ceci…

Elle fit un pas de côté et fit un signe vers Dean.

- Dean ! s'exclama Kiara, les yeux brillants. Tu as fait vite !

Le sorcier à la peau d'ébène l'enveloppa d'un regard chaud en s'approchant. Même dans le piteux état où il se trouvait, son corps réagit en frissonnant.

- Comment tu te sens, ma puce ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Je vais bien, Dean, le rassura-t-elle. Rien de grave.

Le visage du sorcier devint soudain sérieux.

- C'est ce que tu dis à chaque fois, Kiara. Pourquoi tu n'irais pas plutôt t'occuper d'un élevage de puffskeins dans une ménagerie animalière ?

La jeune femme soupira et vit Fleur qui quittait la pièce sur la pointe des pieds.

- Est-ce qu'on a pas déjà eu cette conversation il y a peu de temps ?

- Si, justement ! Ce que tu fais me rend fou d'inquiétude…

Kiara sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour. Elle lui caressa tendrement le visage.

- Tu sais que je ne me montre jamais imprudente, n'est-ce pas ?

Il acquiesça avec réticence.

- Et je t'aime trop pour risquer ma vie.

Dean fronça les sourcils.

- Si je te connaissais pas si bien, je dirai que tu essaies de m'amadouer…

Kiara sourit avec malice.

- En effet, avoua-t-elle sans honte.

Elle approcha son visage du sien.

- Et ça marche à tous les coups, chuchota-t-elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il résista un peu pour la forme puis se rendit à son baiser. Quand ils se séparèrent, il exhala un long soupir.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression d'être un homme manipulé ?

Elle éclata de rire.

- Peut-être parce que c'est le cas.

Il grimaça.

- Merci de me le rappeler.

- Oh Dean ! Prends les choses du bon côté ! Je vais être à la maison les dix prochains jours.

Elle lui lança une œillade brûlante.

- Tu pourras te repaître de mon corps à volont

Il eut une moue faussement dubitative.

- Des promesses, toujours des promesses…

Elle se coula langoureusement contre lui et murmura quelques mots à son oreille. Dean gloussa et afficha une mine gourmande.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment, confirma-t-elle avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif.

- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

XXXXXXXXXX

Charlie regarda Kiara et Fleur se saluer chaleureusement. Comment une telle amitié avait-elle pu naître si vite ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée mais il ne pouvait pas dire que ça l'enchantait particulièrement. Il avait eut le temps de repenser cent fois la scène du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Il en avait ressenti un grand trouble et elle aussi, il en était certain. Mais n'était-elle pas une remarquable comédienne, qui pouvait faire croire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui ? Prête à tout pour enfin l'ajouter à son tableau de chasse ?

Il poussa un long soupir contrarié. Il ne voulait pas la désirer mais d'un autre côté, son corps se tendait comme un arc dès que ses yeux se posaient sur elle. C'était frustrant à la fin !

Il vit Fleur s'éloigner de quelques pas en leur faisant signe de la main. Dean lui répondit en soutenant fermement Kiara par la taille. Manifestement le jeune homme ne subissait pas du tout l'attraction de la Vélane et Kiara ne l'avait aucunement prise pour une menace.

Pourquoi fallait-il que lui, Charlie Weasley, la trouve irrésistible ?

Dans l'immédiat, aucune réponse ne le satisfaisait vraiment. Il préféra repousser cette épineuse question dans un coin de son esprit et se préparer à affronter les jours à venir et gérer le fait qu'il se retrouvait seul avec Fleur Delacour.

A suivre…

J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'attends vos remarques.

Bisous

Falyla


	6. chapitre 6

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages sont à JKR, l'idée de base de cette fic appartient à Ivrian, catalogue des défis, n° 19. Je l'ai cependant très librement adapté. Kiara Wealsey est à moi, c'est mon bébé !

**Paring **: Fleur/Charlie, Kiara/Dean, Harry/Drago.

**Rating**: R

Cette histoire est entièrement **hétéro**. Le couple H/D est simplement évoqué. **Pas de slash à l'horizon**.

**Petite note de l'auteure** : Mille pardons pour cet ENORME retard ! Même si j'avais annoncé une mise en ligne selon mes dispositions, je dois dire que là, j'en ai presque honte ! J'avoue qu'en plus du peu de temps que j'ai à consacrer à cette fic, je suis longtemps resté bloquée sur comment amener la suite. J'espère que vous aimerez…

Bisous et bonne année 2005 !

**Frite 12 **: Tu n'y croyais plus mais elle est là ! Bisous.

**SNAPESEXSYMBOLE** : J'espère que tu aimeras celui-ci. Bises.

**Alisa**** Adams :** Comme quoi, tout arrive, la suite est juste plus bas. Bisous.

**Bee**** Orchid** : Autant t'habituer, j'essaie toujours d'arrêter mon chapitre comme ça ! LOL. Bises.

**Minerve **: Selon moi, Fleur n'est que quart vélane, donc son attraction artificielle est amoindrie et elle est totalement inefficace sur une personne déjà amoureuse. Bisous.

**Vif d'Or** : C'est le cœur du problème, Charlie ne sait pas si la séduction de Fleur est factice ou vraie, alors dans le doute, il rejette tout en bloc ! Bises.

**Shetane** : Merci de ta patience mais je n'abandonne jamais une fic, parole de Falyla ! Voici la suite ! Bisous.

**Petites sorci** : La suites, enfin ! Bises.

**Dod******: Merci pour ta gentille review. Je promets d'essayer de mettre la suite plus rapidement. Bisous.

**Amandaaa******: Merci de me suivre. C'est gentil. La suite est juste en dessous. Bises.

**Ness** : Merci ! Oui, oui, je ne laisse pas tomber, pas de souci. Bisous.

**Hermione du 69** : Tant mieux si le défi de Ivrian t'a plu. Voici la suite. Bises.

Chapitre 6 

Charlie consulta sa montre, l'heure du repas était largement passée mais, dans l'immédiat, manger n'était pas en tête de sa liste de priorités. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Fleur qui regagnait le laboratoire – l'indifférence de la jeune fille ne le surprenait pas du tout – et il prit le chemin escarpé qui menait au nid de Perséphone.

Arrivé sur le replat, il cala ses poings sur ses hanches et soupira. Puis il s'approcha prudemment de la femelle dragon, baguette pointée devant lui, pour constater, mi-figue mi-raisin, que le sortilège _Morpheus_faisait encore pleinement son effet.

« Coup de bol ! » pensa-t-il avec la plus parfaite mauvaise foi.

C'était plus fort que lui, sa rancune contre la jeune Française annihilait son bon sens coutumier. Il ne se reconnaissait plus !

Il pivota en entendant plusieurs cailloux dégringoler du sentier. Fleur avait pris le temps de revêtir une chaude veste en peau de mouton et l'avait suivi.

- Alors ? fit-elle en s'approchant.

Bien que le ton de Fleur ne contienne aucune moquerie ni vantardise, Charlie se hérissa aussitôt.

- Alors, quoi ? demanda-t-il avec brusquerie.

La jeune fille pinça les lèvres et exhala lentement pour s'exhorter au calme. Pas question d'entamer une nouvelle dispute ! Même si visiblement le bouillant rouquin ne demandait que ça !

- Comment va Perséphone ? s'enquit-elle doucement.

Charlie se renfrogna et marmonna brièvement :

- Elle dort.

Fleur réprima un sourire satisfait comme elle put et se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Tant mieux.

Elle fixa un long moment l'énorme masse noire aux écailles luisantes qui était couchée sur le flanc à quelques pas. Le poitrail de la femelle se soulevait et retombait avec un impressionnant grondement. Fleur leva les yeux vers Charlie et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Je peux ? demanda-t-elle en désignant l'animal de la tête.

Il oublia momentanément sa mauvaise humeur et acquiesça, finalement assez curieux de voir comment elle allait se comporter. Elle s'avança en sortant sa baguette, s'approcha doucement puis s'arrêta juste vers le museau. Elle le contourna prudemment en écarquillant les yeux. La tête de la créature lui arrivait pratiquement à l'épaule. Elle posa une main hésitante sur la corne qui ornait son front, celle-ci devait mesurer près de un mètre mais pouvait être considérée comme relativement petite si on la comparait avec les deux autres placées à l'arrière du crâne de la bête. Fleur repassa devant la gueule légèrement entrouverte du dragon. Un petit nuage de fumée soufrée sortait des naseaux à chaque inspiration. Fleur recula un peu en tenant le dessus de sa main sous son nez. L'odeur acide la faisait larmoyer mais elle restait sur ses gardes, très attentive au moindre détail qui aurait pu indiquer que la bête se réveillait. Soudain, Perséphone eut un sursaut dans son sommeil et cracha une gerbe de flammes. Fleur bondit prestement en arrière en poussant un cri d'effroi. Emportée par son élan, elle retomba sur les fesses. Elle se releva en riant un peu nerveusement tout en époussetant l'arrière de son jean.

- Par toutes les fées de Brocéliande ! s'exclama-t-elle en français.

- Est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit Charlie, après avoir vérifié que le dragon dormait toujours.

Fleur parut surprise qu'il s'en inquiète.

- Oui, je vais bien, merci. Mais elle m'a fichu une de ces peurs ! avoua-t-elle en grimaçant.

Elle se mordit aussitôt la langue, regrettant son aveu spontané. Charlie n'allait certainement pas manquer cette occasion – qu'elle lui offrait elle-même sur un plateau d'argent – de se moquer d'elle ouvertement. Mais, contre toute attente, Charlie n'en fit rien.

- La peur est synonyme de prudence et travailler avec des dragons est dangereux. Ne l'oublie jamais.

Le ton du sorcier n'était ni pompeux, ni condescendant. Il parlait juste avec l'assurance de celui qui a de l'expérience.

- Je ne l'oublierai pas, lui assura-t-elle avec sérieux.

Le rouquin semblait sur le point de rajouter quelque chose mais hésitait visiblement. Fleur attendit qu'il se décide.

- A propos…fit-il finalement.

- Oui ?

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Très bons réflexes, Delacour.

Stupéfaite par ce compliment sincère, elle en resta une fraction de seconde sans voix puis un sourire ravi naquit sur son visage, transcendant son incroyable beauté.

- Merci, dit-elle sans affectation, les yeux pétillants.

Charlie sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir comme il plongeait son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. Les deux lacs vert-de-gris semblaient l'attirer inexorablement et il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : s'y noyer. Il avança d'un pas vers elle, puis un autre encore quand un caillou roula sous sa chaussure, provoquant un bruit de raclement qui le sortit instantanément de sa transe. Il cligna un peu des paupières. Quand il réalisa qu'il était sur le point de l'embrasser, il lui jeta une œillade assassine.

Le mouvement de recul de Charlie fut comme une douche froide pour Fleur. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, dans l'attente fébrile de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Douce Morgane ! Elle avait envie de ce baiser autant que lui ! Ça n'allait pas ! Ça n'allait pas, mais alors, pas du tout !

Elle referma vivement sa bouche entrouverte qui révélait l'invite explicite et la transforma promptement en sourire narquois.

Ce rictus moqueur le fit bondir.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de cesser ce petit jeu avec moi, Delacour ! Ton attraction vélane n'a aucun impact sur moi !

Fleur eut une moue poliment sceptique lui acheva de le rendre furieux.

- Tu perds ton temps avec moi ! Je ne tomberai jamais dans tes filets !

Elle croisa les bras et le dévisagea tranquillement.

- Ne démens pas si fort, Weasley, on pourrait croire que tu n'en penses pas un mot, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire calme qui le fit littéralement bouillir.

Elle fit semblant de ne pas remarquer qu'il serrait convulsivement ses poings comme s'il réprimait une forte envie de l'étrangler. Elle pivota légèrement et désigna la femelle dragon d'un élégant geste de la main.

- Bien, je suppose que maintenant il faut remettre Perséphone dans son nid, non ? demanda-t-elle posément, donnant ainsi une parfaite image de maîtrise de soi.

Charlie lui lança son regard le plus meurtrier. Il se sentait comme un adolescent en proie à ses premières bouffées d'hormones. Violentes et incontrôlables.

Finalement, voulant se préserver du ridicule qui le menaçait, il grommela un oui entre les dents et prit une profonde inspiration pour dissiper son irritation. Fleur avait raison et la suite des opérations était délicate et exigeait de la concentration.

- Et d'après toi, comment peut-on la déplacer, Delacour ? lui demanda-t-il froidement, comme s'il s'agissait d'un épineux sujet d'examen.

Fleur haussa un sourcil puis vit qu'il était parfaitement sérieux. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure un bref instant puis se jeta à l'eau :

- Ce qui me vient spontanément à l'esprit est le _Mobilicorpus_ mais je ne suis pas certaine qu'avec un animal de cette taille, ce soit suffisant.

Le sorcier roux hocha pourtant la tête et confirma :

- C'est suffisant. Si on est deux…

Fleur regarda encore une fois vers Perséphone.

- Et ses œufs ? On ne risque pas de les écraser en la posant dessus ?

Charlie fronça les sourcils et la dévisagea avec suspicion.

- Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ?

Fleur secoua la tête sans comprendre.

- Tu n'as jamais vu de nids de dragons de près ? Evidemment que non sinon tu n'aurais pas dit ça…

Une lueur alluma soudain ses prunelles bleu outre-mer.

- Viens par là, Delacour, je vais te monter pourquoi une femelle n'écrase pas ses œufs.

La sorcière française lui emboîta le pas sans discuter. Ils marchèrent une bonne vingtaine de mètres jusqu'à une espèce de monticule très aplati. Comme ils se rapprochaient du but, Fleur perçut clairement l'odeur écoeurante qui flottait dans l'air. Charlie surveillait sa réaction du coin de l'œil. Elle plissa son nez mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Tu vois le replat ? Il dissimule un trou.

- Un trou ?

- Mais oui, comme tu l'as dit, un animal de cette taille pourrait facilement écraser ses œufs alors la femelle creuse un trou et y dépose ses œufs. Comme ça, elle peut s'installer dessus sans risque.

Les yeux de Fleur s'agrandirent de stupéfaction.

- C'est ingénieux. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette odeur ?

Charlie prit un air parfaitement candide. L'opération « dégoût des dragons » allait commencer ! Il doutait sérieusement qu'une fille à papa choyée et sophistiquée comme elle résiste bien longtemps au traitement qu'il prévoyait de lui infliger.

- Oh ça, c'est le compost.

- Le compost ? répéta Fleur, incrédule, pas certaine d'avoir bien saisi le mot.

- Oui, oui, du compost. Des végétaux en décomposition. Approche-toi, tu vas comprendre.

Fleur s'avança prudemment au bord du trou. Comme les effluves nauséabonds assaillaient ses narines, elle s'efforça de respirer discrètement par la bouche et elle se pencha pour voir. La cavité faisait presque deux mètres de circonférence mais ne semblait pas extrêmement profonde. Cependant, il était difficile d'en juger parce d'un amas de plantes en tous genres à demi broyés et très enchevêtrés le remplissait au trois-quarts. Les deux œufs de Perséphone étaient posés sur le dessus, légèrement enfoncés.

La jeune femme resta perplexe une bonne minute.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle enfin en désignant les volutes de fumée et les bouffées peu ragoûtantes qui semblaient émaner du nid.

- C'est le compost, répéta Charlie d'une voix faussement patiente comme s'il pensait qu'elle était un peu lente à la détente.

Fleur lui jeta un regard agacé, lui démontrant qu'elle n'était pas dupe.

- Je le vois bien. Ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi des œufs de dragon sont posés sur un tas de végétaux presque complètement pourris ?

- Pas pourri, corrigea-t-il. En état de décomposition lente et naturelle.

- D'accord, admit-elle en soupirant, si tu veux. Alors ? A quoi ça sert ?

- Et bien, quelques temps avant la saison de la reproduction, les femelles dragons creusent un trou et y déposent des débris végétaux en masse assez compacte. Le tout va fermenter lentement et progressivement chauffer.

- Chauffer ?

- Mais oui, chauffer. Et atteindre une température idéale. Les œufs ont besoin de chaleur constante et le compost fournit idéalement cet environnement puisque la mère ne peut les couver entièrement.

- Oh… En fait, j'aurai plutôt pensé que les femelles…heu…

- Quoi ? la coupa Charlie, moqueur. Tu croyais qu'elles leur soufflaient une petite gerbe de flammes de temps en temps, histoire de les réchauffer ?

- Heu… Non, bien sûr ! démentit-elle promptement en rougissant d'embarras. Mais je n'aurai jamais cru que les dragons avaient des solutions aussi…

Elle chercha désespérément un terme qui ne trahissait pas sa réticence absolue à manipuler des oeufs baignant dans cette masse brunâtre.

- … malodorantes, conclut-elle un peu piteusement.

Charlie haussa un sourcil narquois et se rapprocha d'elle en pointant son index.

- Tu sais, Delacour, si tu ne voulais pas salir tes jolies petites mains si bien manucurées, il fallait choisir les licornes.

La jeune Française fut piquée au vif et redressa fièrement le menton.

- Je suis parfaitement capable de faire ce travail !

Le rouquin ne répliqua pas mais se contenta d'afficher un air hautement dubitatif qui semblait être encore plus insultant.

- Je te le prouverai, Charlie Weasley !

Il soutint tranquillement ses yeux brillants de fureur.

- Nous verrons…

- C'est ça ! Et tu verras que je peux…

Fleur ne termina jamais sa tirade enflammée. Elle fut interrompue par un sourd grondement qui retentit dans leur dos, les faisant sursauter. Charlie se retourna si vivement que son avant-bras heurta durement la jeune femme à la taille. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous l'impact et elle se sentit basculer. Elle ouvrit la bouche, trop stupéfaite pour articuler un cri. Charlie ne mit pas plus d'une seconde pour comprendre que Perséphone avait seulement grogné dans son sommeil et qu'il n'y avait aucun danger immédiat. C'est alors qu'il entendit un « tchouf » un peu spongieux derrière lui. Il pivota sur lui-même et en resta muet de saisissement. Puis, il fut prit d'un tremblement incoercible qui se transforma en énorme éclat de rire. Les bras en croix, Fleur était étalée dans le compost qui s'était juste un peu affaissé sous son poids et ne bougeait plus. Malgré son hilarité, Charlie remercia Merlin qu'elle ne soit pas tombée sur les œufs.

- Est-ce que tu comptes rire toute la journée ou tenter quelque chose pour me sortir de là ? siffla la sorcière rageusement.

La mauvaise humeur manifeste de la jeune femme redoubla sa crise de fou rire. Il en avait le souffle coupé et se sentait devenir aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

- Charlie Weasley ! Tu n'es qu'un salaud ! Je suis sûre que tu l'as fait exprès !

Cette accusation injustifiée le calma instantanément. Il reprit doucement son souffle et essuya ses yeux larmoyants.

- C'était un accident et tu le sais aussi bien que moi, dit-il enfin, son sérieux revenu.

Fleur pinça les lèvres sans rien dire mais ses yeux flamboyaient. Charlie se permit un nouveau sourire en coin. Il ménagea une petite pause puis ajouta malicieusement :

- Cependant, je regrette infiniment de ne pas y avoir pensé en premier.

La jeune femme grogna, outrée et agita les jambes avec force, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire s'enfoncer un peu plus dans l'enchevêtrement de végétaux. Elle émit un petit couinement étranglé et cessa immédiatement tout mouvement.

- Charlie ? appela-t-elle en chuchotant.

S'il remarqua qu'elle avait employé son prénom, il n'en montra rien.

- Oui ?

Elle lui lança un regard implorant.

- Sors-moi de là, s'il te plait. Je ne peux m'appuyer nulle part sans glisser davantage.

Le sorcier roux fit mine de réfléchir en se tapotant l'index sur la bouche.

- Je ne sais pas… Faut voir…

- WEASLEY !

Cette fois, une note de panique dominait clairement sa voix.

- La chaleur de cette saleté puante commence à transpercer mes vêtements !

Le sourire de Charlie s'effaça aussitôt et il pointa sa baguette vers elle.

- Ne bouge pas, d'accord ?

- Parce que tu crois que j'ai envie de danser, imbécile ? répliqua-t-elle, hargneuse.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Tu sais que t'es une vraie mégère, Delacour ?

- Tu sais que t'es un vrai crétin, Weasley ?

La situation était franchement ridicule. Il sourit ouvertement et elle l'imita.

- Bien, maintenant que nos statuts sont clairement définis, est-ce que tu es prête ?

- Oui.

- _Mobilicorpus_

D'un mouvement précis du poignet, il la fit s'élever dans les airs et la dirigea vers la terre ferme puis il la déposa doucement sur le sol. De sa main libre, il l'aida à se relever.

- Merci.

Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux pour les débarrasser des plantes qui y étaient accrochées mais la retira dès que ses doigts rencontrèrent la matière vaguement gluante qui les imprégnait.

- Eurk ! Et j'en ai partout ?

Charlie voulut se monter plus optimiste.

- Et bien… Pas vraiment partout. Le devant est très présentable. C'est seulement le dos qui…

- Merci, Weasley, ça ira comme ça, fit-elle pour couper court à ses vaines tentatives de réconfort.

Elle secoua la tête, défaite.

- Allez, si on terminait le boulot ?

Charlie acquiesça et la suivit tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers la femelle dragon endormie en marmonnant en français pour elle-même :

- Il y a vraiment des jours où on se dit qu'on ferait mieux de rester couché. D'abord le Portoloin ensuite l'attaque de Perséphone et maintenant ça… Ce n'est définitivement pas ma journée.

_Portoloin__ ? Pourquoi parlait-elle du Portoloin ?_

Charlie pouvait difficilement lui poser la question directement puisqu'il prétendait de la comprendre sa langue maternelle mais il se promit d'éclaircir ce point d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Une fois qu'ils furent devant le dragon, Charlie lui expliqua précisément ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle opina du chef et se prépara. Ils se placèrent à quelques pas et levèrent leurs baguettes magiques d'un même mouvement fluide.

- Au décompte de trois. Un… Deux…TROIS !

- _Mobilicorpus_crièrent-t-ils ensemble.

Il sembla à Fleur que jamais une créature de cette taille ne se soulèverait à leur commandement et pourtant, l'énorme masse s'éleva du sol et lévita un bref instant avant que Charlie ne lui indique de la diriger vers le trou. Après quelques minutes d'efforts, la femelle reposait sur son nid.

Fleur la fixa un bon moment sans rien dire puis se tourna vers Charlie.

- Weasley ?

- Mmm ?

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi on n'a pas laissé Perséphone se réveiller et se diriger vers ses œufs, toute seule.

- Pour deux raisons. La première est que ses œufs sont sans protection si elle n'est pas au-dessus. L'autre raison concerne l'œuf écrasé. Je veux récupérer ce qui reste à des fins d'analyse. Ce que je ne pourrai pas faire si on la laissait se réveiller sans surveillance. Son instinct la pousserait à enterrer immédiatement les restes du fœtus et il serait alors presque impossible de les retrouver.

- Un peu morbide comme analyse, non ? fit-elle remarquer avec une grimace éloquente.

- Certes, admit Charlie, mais indispensable si on veut comprendre pourquoi il était en train de dépérir. Il s'est passé la même chose à la première couvée et je veux savoir pourquoi.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre tandis qu'ils retournaient à l'endroit où la femelle était tombée.

- On va en rester là pour aujourd'hui. On aurait encore le temps de visiter toute l'installation mais j'ai vraiment faim et je suppose que tu mérites une bonne douche. Mais avant ça, il faut aller récolter l'œuf brisé. Tu as tes gants en écailles de dragon avec toi ? La coquille est coupante comme un rasoir sans protection.

Fleur secoua négativement la tête.

- Non, désolée, ils sont restés au labo.

- Je crois que tu ne l'es pas tant que ça, souligna-t-il sans paraître fâché pour autant. Bien, ça te dispense de la macabre récolte alors. Tu peux y aller.

La jeune femme le remercia et commença à descendre le sentier tandis que Charlie utilisait sa baguette pour faire apparaître une sorte de gros caisson puis s'attelait à sa sinistre tâche.

§§§§§

Fleur se glissa sous le jet d'eau brûlant… pour la troisième fois de la journée. Elle se sentait complètement vidée. Epuisée physiquement mais aussi émotionnellement. Il lui était impossible de croire qu'elle n'était arrivée que le matin même. Tant de choses s'étaient produites.

Et l'attaque de la femelle dragon n'était pas ce qui l'avait le plus bouleversée !

Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques heures pour s'avouer que la vengeance d'une humiliation passée n'était pas la seule raison qui l'avait fait venir en Roumanie. Elle avait supplié son père pour qu'il lui permette de faire son stage à la fondation _Draconis_. François Delacour, homme d'affaires redoutable et redouté dans le monde sorcier de la finance, était pourtant incapable de refuser la moindre requête émanant de ses deux filles. Si Gabrielle, la cadette, était posée et raisonnable, Fleur, elle, en abusait sans vergogne.

Mais maintenant qu'elle était sur place, elle se rendait compte que ses sentiments pour le sorcier aux cheveux de feu étaient loin d'être simples.

Merlin qu'il était agaçant ! Mais si diablement séduisant !

Elle soupira profondément. Il était manifeste qu'il ne voulait pas plus d'elle aujourd'hui que huit ans auparavant. Oh bien sûr, si elle se servait de son attraction de vélane, comme elle l'avait projeté au départ, il finirait par succomber. Peut-être. Mais le dédain qu'il ressentait déjà pour elle n'en serait que décuplé si jamais il se laissait tenter. Si Charlie l'avait laissé parfaitement indifférente, elle n'aurait eu que faire de son mépris et aurait affiché, dès le lendemain de cette nouvelle conquête, une expression triomphante. Mais hélas, force était de constater que le beau rouquin lui plaisait plus que de raison et qu'elle courait droit à la catastrophe. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer le profit qu'il en tirerait s'il devinait son réel penchant.

Elle secoua la tête, atterrée. C'était proprement terrifiant ! Rien que d'y penser et connaissant maintenant, bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité, la répartie caustique et les commentaires saignants de Charlie, elle avait du souci à se faire !

Si elle voulait se préserver de toute humiliation supplémentaire, jamais il ne devait apprendre qu'il lui faisait vraiment battre le cœur.

Sur cette bonne résolution, elle empoigna la bouteille de shampoing et se lava soigneusement les cheveux, tout en évitant de regarder de trop près ce qui en glissait.

Après quelques minutes, elle ressortit de la douche, se sécha et s'habilla rapidement. Son estomac émit alors un grondement fort peu féminin. Elle consulta sa montre et vit que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin et qu'elle n'avait rien avalé depuis le matin.

Il était temps de rejoindre Charlie qui était probablement déjà dans la cuisine.

A suivre…

J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'attends vos remarques.

Bisous

Falyla


End file.
